Ardwyad
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: Out hunting, Arthur gravely injures a sacred creature to Avalon, the last black lion called Quora. Merlin takes responsibility for her while she is in human form, while Morgana plans to poison the very core of Camelot itself. Merlin must fight for his and Arthur's life once again, with the help of Quora. But all might not go as planned... REVEAL!FIC in future chapters! DISCLAIMER!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see why I have to be here." Merlin grumbled groggily as Arthur urged his horse onwards through the trees, with Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan behind him. "I _hate _hunting."

Arthur grinned. "Which is why you have to be here, _Mer_lin."

King Arthur had decided that it would do his knights and himself good to have some fun going hunting for a few days, so they could prepare a feast soon after. Knowing that Merlin, his manservant, hated hunting, Arthur had deliberately dragged him along. Merlin mumbled under his breath, even considering using his magic to weave his way out of this.

Arthur wheeled his horse around and pointed at Gwaine. "You go with Merlin and do... er... stuff." he finished lamely. He pointed at the others. "Leon go with Percival, Elyan with me. Just scout the area, see if there's anything we can hunt." He glared at Merlin. "By the way the idiot has been plundering about, I'd be surprised if there was even a field mouse within this kingdom."

As Percival, Leon, Elyan and Arthur galloped off into the trees, Gwaine sighed, a bit peeved off that he had been left with his grumpy best friend, and motioned for Merlin to follow him. They turned back and trotted steadily along the way they had come. Suddenly, Merlin froze. His horse stopped instantly underneath him. He could hear something - well, not _hear _something, but he could definitely _sense _something. He whipped around and stared longingly at the way Arthur had taken of. What if he was in danger? But this sense, told him it was _magic._ Something magical was nearby... a magical creature. But it was not evil. It was a _good _creature. Maybe... they should just leave it in peace.

"You okay, mate?" Gwaine asked back to him, realising he had stopped.

Merlin cleared his throat before saying, "Oh, yeah, just thought I... saw... something." Casting an uneasy look backwards, he steered his horse onwards.

They came to the edge of the trail and Merlin felt a lump form at the base of his throat as he realised they were standing before the Lake of Avalon. Where he had laid Freya, his dead love, to rest. He looked downwards and fixed his eyes on the ground, forcin himself not to look up in case Gwaine saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Merlin." Gwaine whispered suddenly. "Merlin, look!"

The young warlock lifted his head and gazed to where Gwaine was pointing. It was a sheer cliff of sorts, quite high, and there was a small waterfall rippling over the rocks and flowing steadily into the lake. There, standing on the rocks, was a lion. Now Merlin had seen quite a few lions in his time - Merlin had brought a few mountain lions back from hunting over the years, and they had looked large and fierce. This lion was _nothing _in comparison. This lion's pelt was as black as midnight, and her eyes were golden orbs - and yes, it was indeed a she, for it was a female lioness, though she quite clearly had a sleek black mane upon her majestic head. Both the knight and the warlock stared in awe for a moment, for the lion was gazing straight at them, her topaz gaze never wavering once. Finally, the lion lifted her magnificent head, breaking away, leaping off the cliff and vanishing seconds later in the lush green thicket of the woods.

"What was that?" Gwaine murmured.

Merlin shook his head. "A lion, of sorts?" He could not admit that he knew this lion was magical - that it had appeared from the gates of Avalon itself... could he?

Gwaine shot him a disbelieving look. "It was magical."

"Maybe." Merlin allowed quietly.

Suddenly, from the other side of the lake, there was a yell. Merlin bolted upright and immediately spirred his horse into a gallop, flying through fern and brush and marsh, his heart pounding. He recognised that yell anywhere; Arthur was in trouble. Gwaine tore off after him. Merlin jumped off his horse and resumed the last few strides on foot - only to skid to a halt in horror.

Arthur, Percival, Elyan and Leon had drawn their swords, in the centre of the clearing, and were backing the terrified black lion into the corner of the cliff, where it caved in slightly, trapping her against the rocks and she shrank backwards fearfully. Arthur's gaze was hard and cold as he bore down on the young lion, his sword shining in the sunlight. He drew backwards...

...Merlin closed his eyes, unable to watch...

There was a whine before the lion collapsed, convulsing on the ground, the sword plunged into her heavy thick fur. Arthur shouted in victory while both Gwaine and Merlin stared in absolute astonishment and horror. Oh no... Arthur had just killed a sacred creature of Avalon. Merlin had been about to start crying when he heard the tiniest whimper - the lion was still alive.

Terror racing in his head, Merlin sprinted over to the lion, who was lying motionless in the dust, through breathing shallowly. He grabbed the hilt of the swort and, witha grimace, dragged it out of the lion's body. The loud agonizing groan caused Arthur to turn and he cried out when realising his manservant was knelt beside the still-alive beast. Merlin heard the knights as they drew their swords once again, but Gwaine yelled at them to stop and all was silent.

Merlin tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and, desperate to keep the sacred creature alive, tried to stop the bleeding wound as a pool of red blood grew around them both. The lion's eyes had glazed over, but her gaze was set on Merlin as he carefully stemmed the bleeding.

_Em...rys... _the lion murmured painfully, telepathically.

Merlin shushed her quietly. _Don't speak, you'll strain yourself. Shh, it's be okay, I promise._

_Always... dreamt... of see...ing you. Meet...ing you. Freya taught me... of your... destiny. _the lion coughed, each sob wracking her body.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Leon asked nervously.

Damn those knights! Merlin quickly made up his plan as he glanced at the gathered group of five men behind him, their swords hanging by their sides. "The black lion is the last of her kind, and a sacred creature to Avalon." he explained gently. "If you kill her, you will bring a curse down on all of Camelot."

Arthur shook silently. "I swear... I... I didn't know." he insisted.

"Shh, it's fine." Merlin repeated, not only to Arthur, who was on the verge of weeping, but to the lion, who was trembling.

Merlin turned back to the lion. _What's your name?_

_Quora. _The lion whispered. _Though the Druids call me Ardwyad._

Protector. Her name meant protector. Merlin felt a surge of hope. _I'm Merlin. Though, the Druids call me Emrys... but I guess you already know that._

The lion whimpered again and Merlin felt his heart ache in pity and love. She was the last of her kind, or the first, as was he. They were both alike in many ways. Arthur watched silently, grieving for what he had done. Gwaine held the reins of the horses, head bowed. The others all had suddenly become interested in leaves.

Quora's body twitched once, and her eyes flew open. _Merlin... please swear..._

_Swear what? _Merlin asked sympathetically.

_Swear you'll help me. _Quora whispered.

Merlin nodded. _I swear. On the blood of my species._

Quora's eyes shut slowly and her body grew still. Merlin felt a pang of anxiety hit his heart. No. She couldn't be... But then, there was a bright white glow and the lion's body was concealed beneath it. Merlin stepped back, joining the line of nobles, as they all stared in complete awe at teh phenomenon that was taking place before them. The light slowly faded.

There, lying half-dead on the ground, in the place of the black lion, was a young girl with amber eyes, slowly bleeding to death before them.

**There! I finished it. It could be a oneshot, but who would like me to continue it as a story? Please review! My first Merlin fan-fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur paced Gaius' quarters impatiently as the physician tended desperately to the young girl's wounds, with Merlin sitting a few metres away and looking blankly at the wall. For the seventeeth time, the King asked, "How is she?"

"You landed her a mortal wound, Sire." Gaius told him gravely. "But with her magical ability for healing and my care, we should be able to nurse her back to full health."

Arthur paused in front of Gaius and tapped his fingers on the desk, turning to Merlin. "How did you know she was a sacred creature of Avalon?"

Merlin stuttered for an answer but finally told him, "I read."

Gaius raised his eyebrow at his ward, but did not question his answer. Arthur frowned, as if confused on hearing that Merlin could read, and then resumed his pacing. Merlin shot a desperate look at Gaius, inclined his head for his master, and then at the door. Blinking, Gaius dabbed the girl's forehead with a wet cloth again. She was sweating heavily, dressed in thick deer-skin leggings with a simple cloth vest, and Gaius had removed her blood-stained parka to get to the wound, that was deep and bloody. Merlin shot another sympathetic look at his King, knowing how guilty he had been feeling on the ride back to Camelot - he had even offered to walk, so that Quora could ride on his horse.

Arthur turned again and asked seriously, "How long until she is well?"

Gaius sighed. "It is hard to tell, Sire. A few weeks at the most."

Arthur nodded again, but this time strode out of the physician's chambers, slamming the door behind him. Merlin finally loosened up, sighing in relief, and dragged his chair over to sit by the girl (who was on Gaius' bed) where she was sleeping. Gaius also drew up a chair and collapsed down into it gratefully. Arthur had stayed up all night by the girl's side, watching her guiltily, and both were relieved that he had finally left.

Gaius glanced at Merlin. "'I read'?"

"What did you expect me to say?" Merlin shot back. "'Oh, I just have a sixth sense in my magic that senses other magical beings, _Arth_ur?'"

Gaius ignored the rash comment. "The black lions are extremely rare creatures, Merlin. They were blessed by the Lords and Ladies of Avalon, chosen before birth and given destinies by the Old Religion and the ability to change their shape at will into that of a large magical cat. They were hunted by many Kings in the past and the race was thought to be wiped out. Many rulers would kill for the chance to capture a black lion. And also, Quora here is not an ordinary black lion."

Merlin grimaced. "You can tell?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she was called Ardwyad by the Druids - that means protector in the Old Language. She has a very important destiny, and lots and lots of magic within herself - my own magic can sense it."

Gaius nodded. "Correct, Merlin. We must tell Arthur the urgency of this situation. Any other kings with the knowledge of a black lion, especially if they find out she is Ardwyad, in Arthur's care might launch an attack."

Merlin hung his head in agreement and the physician and the warlock sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Arthur can't kill her." Merlin murmured. "If he did he could be charged with genocide(1) by the Disir."

"It is your job to convince him of Quora's innocence, Merlin." Gaius told his ward solemnly. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"How is she?" Gwained asked worriedly, sweeping his sword in front of him and by doing so, defeating Sir Owen in a matter of seconds by knocking him to the ground.

Arthur sighed as Sir Bodwin attacked him, grinning, drew Excalibur and knocked the young knight aside within a few seconds. Percival and Leon instantly stopped their practice and ran over from the other side of the training field, sheathing their swords, to join the King and Gwaine.

"Fine." Arthur finally told them. "Gaius says she will recover."

Leon shot Arthur a look. "Will you charge her with sorcery?"

"It is not just to trial a young defenceless girl to death in her absence." Percival added.

Arthur's gaze grew slightly cold. "I will allow her to explain her case, as I cannot charge an innocent child when they have done nothing wrong. If what Merlin has told me is correct, which would be a _miracle_, then she was born with her abilities, and did not choose her fate of magic."

"Aw, is the princess feeling _guiiiiiltyyy _for attacking da _poor, little girrrrrly_?" Gwained teased him with a nudge.

Arthur flashed him a grin. "Hey, that's _queen_, to you, dollophead. At least I can go into a bar without coming out again babbling about the apparently pink and green drapes in Odin's chambers."

Gwaine playfully drew his sword, and the young king quickly rose to the challenge, counter-blocking Gwaine's attack and then lunging forwards, driving the knight over to the other side of the field where the clangs of sword against sword echoed in the air. Percival and Leon glanced at each other, smiling, as Elyan joined them, watching, after just downing Sir Ramon. Suddenly, the young Queen was standing beside them, and the knights bowed stiffly.

"Guinevere." Elyan started.

Gwen smiled gently. "You know you don't have to call me that." She glanced sideways. "At least, not while Arthur's not here."

"Sorry, Gwen." Elyan corrected, grinning at his sister.

Gwen once again let her eyes wander to the fight. "I heard of what happened on the hunting trip. Is the girl alright?"

Leon shrugged. "We don't know, Gaius refuses to allow anybody into his chambers at the moment, other than Merlin and Arthur." On seeing the glint in Gwen's eyes, he hastily added, "And I do not think it such a good idea to ask Merlin to spy for us."

Percival huffed. "Huh. Merlin. Funny. I just remembered something. Merlin was the once who saw the lion in the first place, wasn't he?"

Leon shrugged once again. "That's what Gwaine said."

"And it was Merlin who told Arthur to stop fighting her and told us the lion was sacred, and helped clean the start the healing of the wounds."

"I guess so." Elyan allowed.

Percival frowned. "Doesn't anybody find it the least bit strange that Merlin suddenly seems to have become more... I don't know, mature? Caring? Protective?"

"Merlin's always been protective of Arthur." Gwen snapped back. "Why would that change?"

"No, you miss understand me, my Lady." Percival hurried to explain. "What I mean is, Merlin isn't his happy, careless, joking self anymore. He's more serious, and insists that Arthur not go _anywhere _without him. And now suddenly this girl, Cora or whatever her name is, comes along, and he suddenly seems to be really careful... like, around us and Arthur. He was utterly silent on the trip back to Camelot. And, tell me, all of you, because you were all there, at which point did Merlin ask the girl her name? He didn't. So how does he know it?"

Gwen turned to Percival, fuming. "Are you accusing Merlin of sorcery?"

Suddenly, Leon admitted, "It's possible. Too many branches have fallen on bandits' heads while in battle with Merlin around for me to think it's just luck anymore."

"We'll have to find out the truth." Elyan added. "I've suspected him for a while now, but never thought of it until..."

Gwen looked horrified. "Knights, this _Merlin _we're talking about! You can't just torture information out of him for no reason! It is unjust! And Merlin? A sorcerer? Are you out of your minds?"

"Gwen, think about all the times when Merlin has been around." Leon told her gently. "About how everytime that Arthur and he have travelled out to defeat an impossible monster, they have triumphed impossibly. How many times have Merlin and Arthur saved Camelot and Arthur and how has Merlin survived countless battles without so much as a piece of armour or a sword? Think about every single stroke of good luck we've had since Merlin arrived in Camelot. Merlin even told Uther he had magic -"

"-To save my life!" Gwen almost shouted.

"-And he may be your friend, Gwen, but don't you think that everything Merlin has ever done has been impossible? Without magic?"

Gwen's gaze hardened. "Bring Merlin to my chambers, NOW."

**(1) I don't know whether or not they knew the meaning or used this word in those times, soz!**

**Ooh, I love cliffhangers!**

**Sorry, bit short, but next one will be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMN IT! I NOW HAVE TO SAY THIS IS AU BEFORE S05E06! Oh well, enjoy!**

Sir Leon stuck his head around Gaius's door. "Merlin?"

The warlock looked up from where he had been preparing a simple pain remedy for his guardian. He sighed. "Okay, what is it Arthur wants this time? And if it's mucking out the stables, tell him I am very busy with helping Gaius with Quora."

Leon grimaced. "Ah, no. Not Arthur. The Queen actually. She demands you presence in her chambers straight away."

Gaius and Merlin glanced at each other, frowning. Merlin set down the bowl and grabbed his coat from a chair before waving to Gaius and shutting the door behind him, following the knight. Leon was strangely quiet as he escorted the young warlock through the castle, and suddenly he turned and slammed Merlin up against the wall, who was so surprised all he could do was gape in alarm and shock.

Leon glared at him. "Just admit it, Merlin."

"Admit what?" Merlin squeaked.

"Admit you're a bloody sorcerer." Leon hissed.

Merlin stared at him, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Oh no. Oh no no no. They had found out. Leon had discovered his secret. Which brought him to think... what if Arthur knew. Struggling to find his next words, Merlin gave a sigh of relief as suddenly Gwaine appeared, yelling at Leon to release Merlin immediately. Leon looked guiltily down at the floor and slowly released his hold on the servant, who immediately backed away in fear, eyes wide with horror. Leon _knew_.

"So!" Gwaine said cheerfully. "Is it true that you're a sorcerer?"

Merlin just stood stick-still, unblinking. Gwaine too? What was happening to his life?

"Oh, come on, _Meeerlin_," Gwaine chuckled. "We're just askin' ya."

Merlin blinked, silent.

Leon sighed. "We should probably take him to Queen Guinevere. She'll be waiting."

And with that, both Leon and Gwaine each grabbed one of Merlin's arms and frogmarched him all the way up to the Queen's chambers. Gwaine shouldered the door open and as Merlin was practically dragged into Gwen's quarters, strange noises rang in his ears and he found his sight blurring slightly. What if _Gwen_ knew? What if ARTHUR knew? What would he do? He couldn't die, and he couldn't leave Camelot. He had to fulfil his destiny.

Leon shoved him downwards and the young warlock fell to his knees in front of Gwen. She dragged her eyes over his condition coldly. Merlin couldn't help but swallow painfully and glance back at the door - where Leon and Gwaine were standing, along with the newly-arrived Percival and Elyan. Percival looked very uncomfortable, while Elyan just looked curious; Gwaine was just grinning madly but Leon looked a bit inhospitable.

"Merlin, you have been accused of sorcery." Gwen told him icily, with no hint of sympathy or kindness in her voice. "Do you count these accusations to be true?"

Merlin stared calmly at the floor. Oh well, they were bound to find out some time. Why couldn't it be now? Finally, after many years of hiding and secrecy, Merlin admitted, "Yes, I do. I'm a warlock. I am magic."

Silence fell. Nobody moved or spoke. Merlin's breathing became quick and shallow in fear, and the knights could see the terror and fright dancing in his eyes. And they all hated it.

Gwen sighed and looking relieved, she turned and sat down on her bed. "Glad that's overwith. Merlin, you can go."

Merlin blinked. "Sorry, but... WHAT?"

"You can go." Gwen pointed at the door.

Merlin looked confused. He stood up and wheeled around, sending bewildered glances at all of the knights before turning back to his Queen. "What, that's it? No 'you have betrayed your King' or 'magic is evil!' talk? I just told you the truth about something I've lied to you about for a decade."

Gwen nodded. "Hmm. We know."

Merlin shook his head. "Sorry, but I really don't understand what's going on."

"Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, will you please escort Merlin from my chambers?" the Queen asked sweetly.

Both knights stepped forwards, Elyan serious while Gwaine smiled like a lunatic, and Merlin shrugged them off, stepped forwards. As he did so, he found four swords at his throat. "You're not going to kill me? Have me thrown in the dungeons dramatically? Burn me at the stake? Even exile me?"

"No." The Queen shook her head. "Elyan, Gwaine, if you please."

Merlin just gaped unbelievingly as the two knights once again frogmarched him out of the chambers. Gwen put a hand to her forehead and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Once Elyan and Gwaine had returned, Percival closed the door shut behind them.

Finally, Gwaine said, "Poor Merlin."

Leon glared at him. "He's a sorcerer and a traitor to our kingdom!"

Gwen sat up again and rubbed her eyes. "No. Merlin may possess magic, but his heart is pure and he means no harm to Camelot nor Arthur."

"But how can we be sure of that, my Lady?" Leon insisted.

Gwen stood again and faced the four knight confidently. "No. We can't be sure. Which is why I want us to be sure. Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival... I want you to keep a sharp watch on Merlin. He is terrified and afraid of what we might say and how we might react."

"Should we tell Arthur?" Percival asked worriedly.

Both Gwen and Gwaine looked at each other. Gwen finally firmly shook her head. "No. Tell no-one. Not Arthur, not anybody. And that is not only an order from your Queen, but a request from your friend."

Gwaine nodded. "I agree, we must not inform Arthur."

Percival planeted his hand on the hilt of his sword. "For once, I have to agree with the drunk." Gwaine shot him a look and Percival smiled. "Merlin means no harm to us." Elyan agreed instantly and the three knights turned to stare at Leon, who was shifting uncomfortably under the Queen's gaze.

Leon scowled. "Fine. I will keep Merlin's secret. But only, _only_, if he does not harm our King."

* * *

Elyan and Gwaine half-carried, half-dragged the confused and dazed warlock through the castle, knocking on Gaius' door and then dumping him carefully on the ground beside it before the physician's chambers. Merlin blinked as Gwaine patted him on the back and hurried off after Elyan.

Gaius opened the door. "Merlin! Dear god, my boy, what happened to you?" The physician knelt down and slung his arm around Merlin's waist to support him as they entered their chambers.

Merlin trembled slightly as he was lowered into a chair. "They know." he choked out. "Gwen and the knights, they _know_."

Gaius froze, frowning, and then slowly lowered himself into a chair beside his ward. "How?"

"I don't know." the young warlock breathed. "I never even..."

"Is it possible they saw you perform magic?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin hung his head. "No." He unleashed a sob. "I don't know what to do, Gaius, what if they tell Arthur?"

_Emrys..._

Merlin jolted upright and immediately leapt out of his chair to the young girl's side. Her eyes were burning amber but filled with confusion, shock and fear. Gaius jumped up also.

"Quora, how do you feel?" Gaius asked, immediately launching into medical mode. "Any chills, any fevers? Any pains in your chest?"

The girl coughed. _I'm... I'm fine... Ga...ius._

Merlin turned to Gaius. "She says she is fine."

Gaius frowned. "How is it you two can communicate without speaking? Wait... let me try this."

The physician set a firm hand onto Merlin's shoulder, and could instantly feel his ward's magic flowing in his own body, and it was so unimaginable to describe, since it felt so great and powerful.

_How's... Arthur? _Quora questioned weakly.

"He is fine, Ardwyad." Merlin assured her quickly. "It is you we should be worrying about."

_Freya told me... 'bout you. _Quora smiled. _You saved Arthur's life... so many, many times. Your destiny is so great... And I have come to help you, Merlin._

"Help me? Help me with what? I can't imagine you helping me with anything." Merlin gave a cheeky smile. "Unless you happen to be gifted at mucking at stables, that is."

The girl chuckled before coughing again. This time, she spoke audibly. "It is urgent what I tell you, Emrys, for there may not be much time. It is Morgana. She is planning on poisoning Camelot's core magic. She will bring doom to us all."

**Not much of a cliff hanger, I know. Soz. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow..."

"I am so sorry, Arthur."

"Stop apologizing, I told you, I'm fine. OW! GAIUS!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's all my fault."

"Just... don't watch."

Quora bit her lip and swung her legs back and forth, seated on the physician's work table as Gaius gently wiped up the blood on the fresh wound on the King's head. Merlin sniggered again as Arthur gritted his teeth, and for a moment, their eyes met. Arthur was irritated. Merlin was amused.

"OW OW OW!" Arthur yelled angrily. He shot Gaius an annoyed look. "Can you... just wipe up the blood." he sighed, realising there was no point in shouting.

Arthur and Merlin had been in a hot discussion in Gaius' chambers when Quora had awoken. Merlin had told Arthur urgently that he had 'overheard' information that Morgana was planning to poison Camelot's magical core. He knew a spell of course, that would bring up defences, but not for long - they were going to have to train hard for the next week. The first thing Quora had done? Got up, grabbed a glass jar and threw it at Arthur's head, sensing the need to defend herself against who had attacked her in the first place. She had then proceeded to throw a well-aimed punch at the King, sending him sprawling across the floor, while Merlin was forced to use a speck of secret magic to stop the girl from attacking again. Once he had calmed Ardwyad down, he had sent a guard to find Gaius while he helped Arthur get the glass out of his head wound. Gaius had arrived and was now tending to the cut.

"Will it need stitches?" Arthur winced.

Gaius nodded. "No, sire, I think not. You have been fortunate this time." He raised the eyebrow at Quora, who gazed at the floor guiltily.

Merlin glanced at her. _It wasn't your fault._

_I almost ruined your destiny, Emrys. _she replied miserably. _How is it NOT my fault?_

"You know what..." Arthur surveyed the girl. "Training. Tonight. With the knights on the training field."

Quora blinked. "What?"

"Oh yes, you have potential." Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "And... would you mind in assisting me in some exercises?"

"Uhh, yeah?" Quora seemed unsure.

Arthur smiled at her warmly and left the chambers, holding a cloth pad to his head while whistling cheerfully. Gaius and Merlin shot confused looks at each other while Quora frowned. The girl slipped off the table and crossed her arms.

"I have a funny feeling about this." she said quietly. "I mean, come on, training? With the knights?"

"Suspicious, indeed." Gaius nodded. "Or maybe Arthur just likes you."

"What do you mean, likes me?"

"Likes you. He approves of your skills." Merlin explained. "You're the last of your kind, you're a great fighter... he sees you as an ally to Camelot."

"Oh." she said. "That's nice."

Gaius gathered up his things. "Merlin, you are going to have to take care of Quora for now. Talk about... magical stuff." With a grin, he left the chambers.

Merlin and Quora looked at each other, shrugging. Weird Arthur, weird Gaius. Merlin then continued to show her how to hold a sword and taught her a few power controlling spells. She still had a weak hold in her transforming, and it only took an hour to teach her the bare essentials of how to control it. He then showed her around the castle, and thankfully he saw no knights, nor Gwen, who could question him on his magic.

Merlin looked out of a window. "We should probably prepare for your training. It's nearly time."

Quora grimaced. "Oh yay, I can't wait."

Merlin chuckled, "I bet you can't."

Quora cocked her head at him. "You're not what I expected."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Merlin sighed. "Great and powerfyl Emrys, my arse."

"No, I mean..." she shook her head. "You're easy to talk to. And friendly. The legends always said of you to be quite cold."

"Na, I'm Merlin." Merlin grinned. "Just ask the knights."

* * *

"Parry. Shield. Parry. Lunge. Shield. Shield."

Quora looked up at Merlin. Merlin looked down at her. They approached the fields slowly at walking pace. Quora was now dressed in Lady Morgana's... well, let's just say battle armour. She dragged a heavy sword along the ground beside her. Merlin patted her on the shoulder as she grimaced and strode off towards Arthur and the knights. Hmm... this would be interesting to watch. Maybe he should...

"Hello, Merlin." Merlin leapt a foot into the air, startled. The Queen was standing beside him expectantly. Looking at him. _Staring _at him. What was he meant to say now? Which... oh no. What if Gwen told Arthur about his abilities. NOW? While he was holding a sword and was all brave and knighty? He could only think of the word disaster.

"Oh, er..." He trailed off, trying to keep his eyes locked on Ardwyad as Arthur and the knights greeted her respectively - well, most of them. Gwaine ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay." she said gently. "You don't have to be afraid."

Merlin shot her a look of surprise. Afraid? "Why would I be afraid?"

"In case..." Gwen looked at the expression on his face. "Oh, alright."

"Have you told, Arthur?" he asked casually.

"That you're a secret warlock that saves his life nearly every day for no extra charge? No."

"Okay." He looked at her. "Are you going to?"

She blinked at him. "You're remarkably rash about this."

He shrugged.

"No." Gwen answered back, turning to watch the training. "Nobody is."

"Thanks." he said, with deep meaning.

They both set their eyes on the training and decided to concentrate on that. The knights had now formed a line and Arthur was introducing each one of them to Quora, who greeted each of them with a smile. Arthur clapped his hands together before drawing his sword. Quora took a step back, her eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"What are you doing?" she said, her voice nearly shaking.

"Hey, relax." he said soothingly, lowering his sword. "It's what we always do."

She blinked. "What?"

Leon explained, "Whenever a new knight joins to force, they have to show their strength and skill -"

"Basically, I have to fight you?" Quora asked, turning to Arthur.

He nodded. "Do whatever it takes to try and defeat me." Oops. Merlin sniggered. Bad move. Maybe he shouldn't have taught her how to control that shapeshifting...

Quora drew her own sword and looked at it for a long time before throwing it to Percival, who caught it in surprise. All the knights glanced at each other, confused. Arthur was even more bemused.

"Pick up your sword." he said.

Quora shook her head. "Don't need it."

"How are you going to fight without a sword?" Arthur questioned wildly.

Quora gave a coy smile. "Oh, you'll see."

Arthur looked even more confused. But he shrugged and raised his sword, bending down to prepare for battle. Quora turned around and to everybody's astonishment, had her back to her attacker. Merlin smirked while the Queen frowned. Arthur looked at Leon and mouthed that he couldn't fight her like this. Leon told him to get on with it. Biting his lip, the King suddenly launched into a run and brough his sword into the air to power it down onto the young girl's body. Seconds later, the young black lion had pinned the King of Camelot to the ground and was roaring with laughter at his shocked expression. Merlin couldn't contain himself and started sniggering while Gwen just giggled insanely at the sight in front of her. All the knights burst into applause while Gwaine whooped.

"No fair!" Arthur complained. "I didn't know you could do that!"

The black lion gave a smug grin, in which rows of pearly white fangs showed inches away from the King's face, and stepped off Arthur, raising her paws from where they had been placed on Arthur's chest. She wheeled around and trotted smugly off - when she turned around again she was once again in human form, unable to stop smiling. "You said do whatever it takes." she said innocently.

Gwaine raised his hand excitedly. "My turn! My turn!"

Quora laughed, but swiftly transformed back, and as payback the King ordered all ten of the present knights to fight against the girl along with himself. While Merlin tried to calm down, Gwen watched him quietly. Maybe it was a good thing that they now knew about his secret.

"Merlin..." she began.

He turned to her, no longer concerned. "Hmm?"

"The knights and I... would like to meet you tonight." she told him slowly. "In the clearing where Arthur killed the Great Dragon."

Merlin suddenly looked a little guilty, and the Queen frowned. Merlin hadn't had anything to do with the dragon's escape... had he? Now wasn't the time to ask, anyway...

"I'm guessing you want to see some magic." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you want to show us." The Queen told him quickly.

Merlin gave her a geniune smile and gently took her arm and turned her around, so the fighting knights and her husband could not see what they were doing. He slowly opened his palm out in front of him and held it in front of both of them.

_"Rhosyn golau." _Merlin's blue eyes burned a mysterious gold and he closed his palm for a moment. When he opened it again, a small red rose glowing softly with magic lay there, and he set it gently in Gwen's hand. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"That language you were speaking..." she whispered. "Was it magic?"

"The language of the Old Religion." he murmured back to her. "Tonight, I promise I will tell you everything I have ever done for Arthur and Camelot."

And with that, he bounded towards his new 'ward' and clapped her on the back, smirking at all the groaning knights lying on the ground around them. Even Arthur looked exhausted. Quora waved at them cheerfully and then skipped off at Merlin's side, entering the castle and vanishing out of sight. Arthur limped towards his wife while Gwen tried not to laugh at the frustrated expression plastered on his face.

"She will make a fine adversary to our forces, Guinevere." Arthur said in a strained voice.

"Is that the first time you've been beaten by a girl?" Gwen teased him.

Arthur flashed her a look. "I do not know what you're talking about Guine-"

"Drop the formalities, Arthur." Gwen sighed. "You're just mad that you were beaten by a girl considerably weaker, younger, less experienced and smaller than you."

Arthur glared half-heartedly at his wife before limping off back into the castle, with his complaining knights stumbling behind him. Gwen smiled as both Gwaine and Percival winked at her knowingly. Leon smiled at her. Elyan gave her that grin. As they trundled off, Gwen just couldn't help but notice at how inexperienced they were in fighting against magical creatures and magic itself. Hmm... maybe Merlin could help with that...

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana spurred on her grey steed, gritting her teeth and her eyes glowing evilly as she sped through the forests of Cenred's realm towards Camelot. She would succeed this time. She would kill Arthur Pendragon and his Queen, and then take Camelot for her own. She had her recently aquired Sidhe staff... it hadn't been easy murdering that man banished from Avalon, and she knew the spell she was going to use to poison Camelot's core magic. When she poisoned the magic, the city would begin to collapse - first through the ground, poisoning the crops and the water, and then the people - eventually killing its ruler, its King, Arthur. She would win this time.

She had the spell. She had the staff.

All she needed now was one thing.

The tears of the last black lion of Avalon.

* * *

Quora kicked a clump of mud off the bottom of her new boots and stamped on it again annoyingly. "Why do we have to be out here again?"

Merlin sighed, seated on his rock, and once again was forced to lose his concentration in levitating a sword (that he really didn't need, but Gaius insisted he took with him) and it crashed into a pile of leaves. An owl hooted woefully above them, and the dark trees seemed to whisper mysteriously, closing in around them. The patched of the night sky were clear, with indigo and nightingale blue staining the black pelt, with the tiny bright stars winking down at them. Merlin tried very hard to ignore his ward. "You know, I'm starting to regret me taking you on as a ward. I'm too young to be corrupted like this." he complained playfully. "The knights and the Queen want to speak with me, and told us to meet here."

"Correction." Quora piped up. "They told you to meet in the Great Dragon's meadow - this is the outskirts."

It was beginning to get colder. Merlin gathered a pile of wet branches, since he couldn't find any dry ones, because it was getting damper and wetter. He set them down in the undergrowth and Quora placed rocks around them. They waited a little longer for any sign of the nights. It was nearly midnight. They had been gone for an hour now.

"_æledléoma_" the young warlock whispered, his eyes burning topaz. The branches smouldered for a moment, the embers starting up and burning until there was a small fire burning in front of them, with silver flames licking up the wood and casting an unearthly glow over the pair, and also warming them considerably.

Quora looked excitedly from her new guardian to the fire. "Can you teach me to do that?" she asked, standing up, her amber eyes gleaming.

Merlin blinked, surprised. "You want to learn magic?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I have magic - I was born with it, since I'm the last black lion of Avalon. But Freya told me that she couldn't teach me, and that I needed to find someone to help me learn. Will you?" She looked so eager, it was just too harsh to say no.

He sighed. "Fine. Come and sit by me. Don't tell anybody I'm teaching this to you though..." he said warningly. "Gaius would kill me, and Gwen would too. Literally."

She bounded excitedly over to him and sat silently down beside the warlock, eyes wide.

"Now, I made this spell up myself." Merlin explained to her quietly. "Once you become familiar with the words of the Old Religion, you can start making up your own spells. Now... first of all, reach inside of you and you'll find, in the centre of your heart, a soft warm glow. That is the centre of your magic. Grab onto it and let it overwhelm you at first. Got that?" Maybe he was a good teacher...

Ardwyad nodded seriously and closed her eyes, utterly motionless. Merlin's jaw dropped when not only could he feel her own magic swelling up inside of her, he could _see _it too. It was like a gentle white glow surrounding her body, like when she was about to transform.

He quickling continued, "Now, say the word _æledléoma. _It's the word in the Old Religion meaning brand-of-gleaming-fire. Let your magic flow into this branch." He picked up a random branch and made her aware of it before setting it down on another rock about a metre away.

"_æledléoma" _the young girl murmured. The branch exploded into flames as soon her her amber eyes glowed. Since they were all ready golden, you couldn't really tell the difference, like she was constantly using magic. The girl squealed in delight and hugged Merlin in thanks. He hugged her back, grinning. He had taught her her first spell. He could remember when Gaius had taught him his first. It was quite the achievement.

"Will you teach me more?" she begged him. "Please! So then... when Morgana arrives... I can help you. Please?" Quora's voice was so pleading.

He sighed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Alright, alright! But only a few spells! A few for self-defense, okay? God knows you'll need it when you meet Morgana... which reminds me, we need to come up with a plan on how we're going to stop her."

But then, he felt a sword tip touch the back of his neck and stiffened up, his magic leaping to protect him but he firmly kept it in place. By the way Quora was now breathing heavily, he guessed that she also was at sword point.

"You used magic." a voice hissed menacingly.

Merlin swallowed before shouting, "And what of it?"

"Magic is outlawed in Camelot." the voice continued to sneer.

Merlin didn't turn around, but his eyes blazed with fury. "I cannot change who I am for petty, unnessessary laws." he snarled back.

The sword came off his back. "Okay, good. Just checking there! Hi, Merlin!"

Confused, both the warlock and the black lion whipped around, to see both Percival and Gwaine standing behind them, their swords now in their sheaths, grinning at them widely. Elyan was smiling at them from behind, with Gwen watching them thoughtfully, while Leon was holding the horses, glowering at both of them.

Gwaine ruffled Quora's hair. "Well done, you liiiiiiistened and caaaaaaame!"

Quora shot him an irritated look. "Have you been out drinking?" she accused. "Because I can smell it on your breath."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Gwaine's voice went really high. "Of courrrrrrrrse not!"

Percival put his hands in the air. "I tried to stop him!"

Elyan bounded forwards. "Do that fire spell again, Merlin, it was really good!" he encouraged.

Merlin blanched. "Oh. You saw that?"

"Yeah, they've been standing there for ages watching us." Quora told him, tending to the fire with a stick.

Merlin shot her a look. "You knew?"

"Animal senses." his ward reminded him, patting him on the back.

"Come on, Merlin, show us some magic!" Percival insisted. "Gwen told us about the flower thing!"

"And that fire spell was great!" Elyan yelped. "Have I mentioned that yet?"

Merlin surveyed each face before him. Percival looked enchanted; Gwen looked eager, interested and kindly; Gwaine looked mad as always; Elyan looked excited; Leon was the only person glaring. Merlin sighed, giving in. "Ugh, fine! I guess I have been saving this spell for some time, for a special occasion. The Keeper did give me permission to use it..." He rubbed his face and concentrated on a spot in the forestry. Deathly silence. "_ábéodan ánhyrne" _His eyes flashed gold, and everybody except Quora gasped.

"What was that?" Elyan breathed. "What did you do?"

Merlin smiled at the ground. "You'll see..."

Minutes later, a twig snapped. The knights jumped up and drew their swords. Merlin stayed seated, while Quora just gazed in amazement. It was a unicorn. A pure white unicorn, with a long shining silver horn and large black orbs for eyes. The magical creature slowly trotted towards them, unafraid, and gently nosed Quora's head, while she pressed her forehead to the unicorn's, breathing softly.

Then, the unicorn bolted. It screamed. If a unicorn could scream. And somebody, on a grey stallion, leapt out of the undergrowth.

Percival gasped. "Morgana!"

Quora screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Protect the Queen!" Leon yelled.

All the knights drew their swords and stepped in front of the terrified Gwen, swords pointing towards the gently clucking sorceress standing calmly before them. Morgana, however, was not interested in the Queen...

"Ardwyad..." she cooed quietly. "Ardwyad, I know who you are..."

Quora froze and stood stock still, her amber eyes filled with fear and horror. Merlin gently pulled her back and placed himself in front of his ward. Percival and Gwaine glanced at each other, confused. Morgana wanted Quora? Why would she want...?

"Come with me." the sorceress hissed. "There is no Emrys in Camelot! He is a myth, a legend, a mere story! I can help you fulfil your destiny!"

Quora backed away, stumbing over branches as Morgana began to advance towards them. The knights were all baffled, while Gwen just facepalmed, and Merlin tried to protect the black lion. Merlin flashed a look at the young girl and she instantly understood - Morgana did not know Merlin had magic. She did not know Merlin was Emrys. And under no circumstances could she find out.

Quora's voice trembled slightly. "I... I will wait until Emrys reveals himself to me. He is the most powerful warlock. You are just a witch. I follow Emrys." she tried to start confidently.

"THERE IS NO EMRYS!" Morgana practically screeched. "HE DOES NOT EXIST!"

"Maybe not to you!" Quora yelled back. "But he does to me!"

Morgana took another step forwards, knashing her teeth angrily and her eyes flashing gold. Quora was thrown backwards into the undergrowth. Gwaine and Elyan growled and inched closer, their swords nearly at Morgana's throat.

"You may reject me this time, Ardwyad Emrys." she spat furiously. "All I need is your tear. ONE tear. And then I will have Camelot. You will die. Your friends will die. Arthur will die. I WILL HAVE THAT TEAR!"

And then a great flurry of leaves rose, swirling into the air, gathered the sorceress in its grasp and then Morgana was gone, leaving only the grey horse behind. Quora stood up, helped by Merlin, shaking slightly in fear and exhaustion. Gwen ran forwards and hugged the young girl tightly, sobs wracking her body.

"Who's Emrys?" Gwaine asked breathlessly.

"I am." Merlin replied, croaking. "I have this destiny... thing, to protect Arthur, bring magic back into the land... Morgana's life mission is to kill me. That's all she really wants. I think this is a way she thinks she can flush Emrys out."

"And if you're Emrys..." Elyan shook slightly. "Quora said you're the most powerful warlock..."

"We need to keep Quora away from Morgana." Gwen interrupted. "Keep her _safe_."

"A knight should stay with her at all times." Leon replied instantly.

Quora snorted. "I can defend myself you know."

"Suuure you can." Gwaine said, rolling his eyes.

"No, really, I can. I defeated Arthur, _remember_?"

And then Gwaine and Percival started to bicker over what defeating Arthur really was. They started the short trek back to the citadel. Gwen and Elyan shared a horse, while Merlin and Quora took the other. The night was silent, apart from Percival and Gwaine's bickering.

Leon cleared his throat. "Umm... that was great magic, Merlin." He looked sheepish. "With the unicorn. And the fire."

"He's going to teach me!" Quora declared. She looked up at the warlock. "Right, Mr oh so important Emrys?"

"Yeah, Miss big-headed Ardwyad." he snorted.

"Why do you call each other that?" Gwen asked curiously.

They looked at each other. "It's what the druids call us. Big destinies and all that..."

They rode onwards. Merlin explained to them on the journey back about Morgana's plan, and how he thought they could take extra precautions. Morgana obviously wanted Quora a lot - a tear from a black lion, maybe that was essential in the spell she was going to cast to poison Camelot's core...

"Quora... Morgana called you Ardwyad Emrys." Merlin murmured.

Quora hung her head. "Yes, she did."

"Were you... Freya's child?" He swallowed.

Quora didn't answer.

"Am I your father?"

No answer.

They rode on.

"Freya raised me. Taught me the ways of the Old Religion." Quora whispered. "She said that one day I would meet my father in the mortal world, and I would help him protect his other side of his coin. She said he would teach me magic."

Merlin stared at the ground. "_Oh_."

Percival, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan pulled out in front, urging their horses into a canter as they approached the lower parts of town. Merlin signaled to Gwaine he was going to hang back for a moment. The knight nodded and quickly told the others. They vanished into the ferns. Merlin and Quora dismounted and Merlin patted the neck of the bay steed before tying him up.

Melrin took a deep breath. "So, am I your father?"

"No." Quora answered. "I have no father. No mother. I was born of magic, in Avalon, of the Old Religion. Freya took me in."

Merlin nodded, scuffling the ground with his shoe.

"But I look at you as my father." the young girl admitted shamelessly. "You're the father I would want. You're the father I never had."

Merlin gazed into her amber eyes, before untying the horse and helping her clamber back into the saddle. He joined her, before clucking Silversword (the horse) onwards and trotting steadily towards the lower town.

"I'll be your guardian, if you want." Merlin told her gently. "It would do me good. To have responsibility for somebody I care about. Not only my magic, and my stupid destiny."

"You don't mean that." Quora gasped.

"About my destiny? Nah... I'm not sure, it can be pretty stupid at times."

"No, I meant about you being my guardian!" she spluttered. "Then Morgana would be hunting you too!"

"She already is." Merlin reminded her.

"Well... if you want." Quora blushed deeply. "I mean, yes, I would like it. I'd really like that."

"Settled then!"

They spoke no more of the matter. They joined Gwen and the knights at the stable. They started back towards the castle, and the guards let them through. The knights bid them goodnight, and Percival had to literally drag Gwaine away from them. Merlin and Quora were left to escort the Queen through the castle corridors. They reached Gwen's and Arthur's chambers.

"Well, good night, Quora, Merlin. Sleep well, both of you." She smiled at them both before making to enter her chambers.

Quora looked embarrassed. "Er... sorry, my Lady, but I don't actually have anywhere to stay the night..."

Gwen whipped around. "Why, of course, how rude of me! There are chambers next to mine, just that door there. Make yourself at home!"

"Are- are you sure? Thank you, my Lady." Quora gave an awkward sort of bow, before opening to door to her chambers.

"Oh, and Quora?"

The girl turned around, eyes bright, facing the Queen.

"Just call me Gwen."

Ardwyad nodded once, grinning, before slipping out of sight.

Gwen sighed, turning to Merlin. "Look after her, Merlin."

He nodded. "I will, my Lady- er, Gwen." he corrected hastily at the glare the Queen shot him.

Gwen beamed. "Good night, Emrys."

Merlin smiled. "Good night, Guinevere."

**I know, not a very good ending. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SCARY AND WILL INCLUDE WHUMP, I PROMISE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Camelot has fallen! The throne is mine!" Morgana chuckled._

_Quora fought wildly against the magical chains that bound her to the ground as both Arthur and Merlin were forced to their knees in front of the evil sorceress. Merlin had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and enchanted manacles around his wrists blocked his magic from working. Arthur was just Arthur. All proud and pratty._

_"And now, Emrys, you will die!" Morgana hissed._

_The sword was raised into the air and came swinging down into Merlin's whimpering form..._

"NOOOOOOO!" Quora screamed, darting up from where she was tearing her blankets apart in sheer terror. Within seconds she had transformed and was leaping, terrified, around the room, knocking down vases where they smashed on the tiles, until she calmed herself enough to shift back, gasping, on the bed, her sword gripped in her trembling hands.

A maidservant was watching, backed into the corner, her eyes wide in fear.

"W-who are y-you?" Quora demanded, shaking, pointing her sword towards the maid.

"Er- I-I'm Anabel, my Lady." the young whispered.

The door burst open, and a wide-eyed Queen ran in. She saw the crying girl on the bed and hurried over to her, hugging her to her chest and murmuring comforting words to her. "Shh, it's alright, Quora, it was just a dream!" she reassured her.

"No, it wasn't!" Quora choked out. "It wasn't a dream! It was the future and Morgana had taken over and was going to kill Arthur and Merlin!"

"That will never happen." Gwen promised her. "I promise. Never."

The maidservant was dismissed while Guinevere calmed the scared young child. Quora was quick to tell her exactly what she had heard and saw, and Gwen rushed to explain to her it was just a nightmare and nothing to worry about.

"Uh... waz goin' on?" came the groggy voice of the King as he stumbled into the chambers. "Wez Mer-in?"

At the sight of the King, Quora just jumped up and hugged him tightly around the waist. Arthur looked bemused and turned his questioning gaze to his wife, who just shrugged, equally bewildered. Which once again brought the question about - where _was_ Merlin? It was near noon, and they would usually be up near dawn. Merlin had not woken them. He hadn't even brought them breakfast. They dismissed the matter quickly as he had just not woken up yet - Gwen had to insist to Arthur that last night he had not gone to the tavern, and this was not a hangover.

The Queen and King ate breakfast together in their chambers, and when Quora had changed into her jeggings and parka, she joined them, but didn't eat much.

"So! Quora." Arthur started cheerfully. "Tell us about your past."

Quora blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"What did you do, before we... er... _found _you?" Arthur asked.

Quora frowned. "Oh... er... I just lived, I suppose." She shrugged it off to shovel a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Just lived?" Gwen and Arthur glanced at each other. "Where did you stay? Who were your parents? Where did you sleep?"

Quora put down her fork and knife. "Oh, right... Well... 1. I lived in Avalon. Very boring there, wouldn't recommend it for a honeymoon or holiday destination, not much scenery at all... 2. I don't actually have parents, I was just created out of magic, though if you ask Merlin, he'll tell you all about my guardian in Avalon... and er, 3. I didn't really sleep. You don't really get time for sleeping in Avalon."

Gwen and Arthur blinked, trying to digest all that information.

"Oh, and I'm learning magic!" she squeaked excitedly, to top it all off. Arthur paled considerably. Gwen couldn't help but snigger.

"YOU are learning MAGIC?"

"Yes!" Quora answered delightedly. "I'd love to show you some-"

"NO!" Arthur half-yelled. "Er... no, sorry, it's fine, just... NO MAGIC. Not in my presense." He said firmly.

Quora looked disappointed. "But I leant a spell just for YOU!"

"Okaaay? What is it?" Arthur asked, suddenly interested.

"Basically, I heard Merlin calling you a prat, so it forces you to say "I am a royal prat" every time somebody says Arthur!" Quora snapped her fingers. "S'That okay, Arthur?"

"I am a royal prat." Arthur droned. "DAMN IT! Take the spell off me!" he roared.

Quora looked terrified; snapping her fingers, her eyes glowed and a golden mist surrounded the King before vanishing. Gwen hugged the young girl as Arthur stood up angrily and stormed over to look out the window.

Arthur tried to distract them by asking loudly, "Where IS Merlin?"

* * *

"MERLIN!"

"Merrrr-lin?"

"Here, wittle Merly!"

Gwaine scoffed at that. "Merly?"

Percival shrugged. "You got any other ideas?"

Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan trudged through the forest outlining Camelot, calling loudly for a certain servant. It had appeared that Gwen didn't dismiss the subject of Merlin at all - she had sent the four knights to search for him, because she knew for certain that they would bring the warlock back.

"He could just be practicing some spells?" Leon suggested.

"Gwen gave him permission to practice in the citadel." Elyan reminded him.

"Yeah, and anyways, he promised he would SHOW me! I wonder if he can turn water into ale..." Gwaine whined.

"MERLIN!" Percival yelled.

Leon sighed. "Let's get back. He's obviously hiding. FROM US." He yelled the last two words.

"Why would he hide?" Elyan pointed out. "We know he's a warlock."

"We know he's a _good _warlock." Gwaine shouted back as he attempted and failed to climb a tree.

"And we know he protects Arthur and Camelot and fights Morgana." Percival called out as he struggled to cut through some thick vines, slashing his sword about.

"Hey!" Gwaine yelped. "Maybe THAT'S what he's doing!"

"Doing what?" Leon asked, puzzled.

"Maybe he's busy thinking up a plan to defeat Morgana!" Gwaine said, as if it was obvious. "And, we all know Merls, he does like to do his thinky thinky alone."

Thinking deeply, the four knights once again started to trudge through the woods, wondering how many times Merlin had actually fought Morgana, and how powerful he was. Leon shot a rabbit, and Percival made a fire, and they all sat down in the thick of the vegetation to share the meat out as a snack.

_"Ddraig! Yr wyf i, ti orchymyn y creadur doeth a mawr o hud, i ddod allan! Arnaf angen siarad â thi!" *_

"What the hell was THAT?" Elyan cried out, jumping up as he drew his sword.

The four knights quickly extinguished the fire with some water, and crept through the ferns until they reached the edge of a great, fertile meadow, with dark thicket like a protector surrounding it. Merlin was standing, motionless, in the middle of it. Percival motioned to his comrads to spread out and then exit the undergrowth, towards the young warlock. Merlin was just... standing there. Waiting? Waiting for something. Someone.

The wind began to pick up around them. Leaves of the trees swirled around their heads wildly.

A shape appeared in the sky. A dot. It grew bigger. And bigger and bigger and bigger. Until they had full view of it.

Leon's jaw dropped. "No WAY!"

**Yaaa! Kilgharrah rocks! How will the knights react to the Great Dragon?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

The completely massive golden dragon standing boldly in front of the young warlock chuckled loudly as the knights rushed forwards, brandishing their swords and shouting. Merlin looked at them wildly, then he glanced up at Kilgharrah, amused.

"I see the knights of Camelot have been enlightened, young warlock." Kilgharrah laughed deeply.

Gwaine stopped lashing out and looked at Merlin. "Oh, if you know Merlin, then that's fine..."

"GWAINE!" Leon yelled. "It's a dragon!"

"The Great Dragon." Elyan corrected. "Emphasis on the GREAT. As in MASSIVE, EVIL, FIREBREATHING-"

"He knows Merlin!" Gwaine cried out.

"Indeed I do, Strength." The Great Dragon said wisely, bowing his head to Merlin. "And I have sworn on the blood of my species that I will not harm Camelot."

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival all looked confused. Well, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine did... Percival had fainted. Merlin... _was a Dragon Lord. _Merlin was a Dragon Lord.

"You're a Dragon Lord." Elyan gasped, pointing at Merlin.

Merlin gave his signiture smile. "No... duh... Congratulations! The great knights of the Round Table have finally realised!"

"Oh no." Gwaine breathed.

Merlin whipped around, suddenly alarmed. "What? What is it? Is it Arthur? Is he in trouble?"

"NO!" Gwaine wailed. "I can't believe you named us after the TABLE!"

Everybody relaxed considerably. The Great Dragon gazed at each of the knights in turn before finally turning to face Merlin.

"Why have you summoned me, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked quietly, his massive amber eyes blinking.

Merlin launched into his explanation. He told the dragon about Quora/Ardwyad and her magic, and her destiny, and Morgana's plan, and how it involved Quora. Leon was surprised at how Merlin spoke to the dragon openly, like it was his friend. Perhaps it was. Merlin also gabbled about his own destiny, and the knights realised how much they did not know about the young man.

"What destiny, Merlin?" Elyan interrupted.

"Oh, I'm Emrys, I basically have to help Arthur unite magic and Albion and save his royal butt from monsters and evil warlocks trying to destroy the Once and Future King every day of my life for no charge, no biggie..." He waved it away.

"How many times have you saved Arthur's life?" Leon questioned the warlock, frowning.

"Oh, er... eighty? Ninety? I kinda lost count last year..." he shuffled uncomfortably. "Anyways... Kilgharrah, what should I do?"

The Great Dragon blinked and lifted his head, his large exhale of breath warming the group. "The Avalonian child has great destiny, Merlin. And that destiny is conjoined with your own. I would advise you stay close to her, keep her from the witch's grasp. Only terror with rain down on Camelot if the sorceress catches hold of the frays on Ardwyad's destiny."

"I've taken her as my ward." Merlin said slowly. "And she wishes to learn magic-"

"She has capability, young warlock, to be one of the most powerful magic-born creatures who ever lived." The Dragon interrupted. "But only when fear is neigh will her power truly appear. You and Arthur are two sides of a coin. She, you and the young Pendragon are in the stars: there cannot be a new day, without a sun, a moon and a horizon."

"Brilliant." Merlin spluttered, suddenly sounding annoyed. "More of your ridiculous riddles. So which am I this time?"

"Ooh, he must be the moon!" Gwaine butted in. "He and all his romantic magicky stuff..."

"Yes, thank you, Gwaine." Merlin glared at him, while Kilgharrah smirked. Merlin's face suddenly fell as he rubbed his eyes. "And Kilgharrah..." his voice grew quiet. "Why didn't you tell me about Aithusa?" he whispered.

The Great Dragon looked guiltily at the ground. "That, young warlock, is not yet of importance."

Merlin's voice grew in audity as he got angrier and angrier. "Meaning to say, you don't care about _my _baby dragon that _Morgana _has now bent to her power." He sighed, head bowed and kicked a clump of grass. "You shouldn't have kept this from me." Silence. "Go."

Kilgharrah hung his great head and bowed lowly before spreading his wings, beating them powerfully as he soared away out of sight. Merlin looked lost. Gwaine put his arms around the upset warlock's young shoulders. Leon patted him on the back.

"Who was Aithusa?" Elyan asked quietly.

Merlin shook slightly. "My baby dragon. I hatched him from an egg. I wanted to keep him with me in Camelot but Kilgharrah insisted that he took him to help him learn about his heritage... and now Morgana has him." He swallowed. "The last time I saw him was... when he attacked me and Arthur. He was weak and hurt... Morgana had been cruel to him."

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Gwaine told his best friend.

But Merlin didn't hear. Because right now all he could focus on was the horse-sized ball of white scales hurtling towards him out of the sky. He was thrown backwards as the white dragon bowled into him. The knights drew their swords. Merlin laughed in disbelief as Aithusa gave him a toothy grin and started to lick his face all over. He was there! He had his baby dragon back! But... whoa. He had grown. A lot.

"Aithusa!" Merlin groaned as the said white dragon sneezed and dragon snot spewed all over his clothes.

Leon leapt forwards, swinging his sword. "STAND BACK! This is a job for Sir Leon the Bold! Don't worry, Merlin! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Leon ran forwards, yelling and swung his sword inches away from the baby dragon's neck. He was suddenly thrown backwards by a blast of powerful wind and once again ended up on his butt. When he looked up again, dazed, Merlin was hugging the white dragon tightly, eyes burning gold as Aithusa nuzzled him. His white scales were peeling off slightly, and they were dull and rough, and he had scratches and cuts all over his body. His cobalt eyes were weak and dull.

_MUMMY! _Aithusa nudged his Dragon Lord enthusiastically. _Love you, Mummy!_

_Aithusa! I can't believe you came back! _Merlin choked out. _I thought you had betrayed me for Morgana._

_No, Mummy. Auntie mean. Said I should kill Mummy and Daddy. _Aithusa told him sadly. _Wanted to see Mummy._

DADDY? _Er, what Daddy, Aithusa?_

_King Arthur of course! He's my Daddy!_

_Er... no. _Merlin laughed. _No, he's not your Daddy. He's just Arthur._

Gwaine rushed forwards and smiled warmly at the young dragon. "Awwwww. He's so cuuute!"

Leon was baffled. "But it was... he was..."

"I'm Uncle Gwaine!" Gwaine hugged the white dragon. "Nice to meet you!"

_Mummy. _Aithusa said, suddenly cold.

_What is it? _Merlin replied instantly.

_It's Morgana. She's coming. She wants Ardwyad. She wants Emrys. She's coming to kill you._

**BLAH BLAH BLAH! Soz for not updating. see ya soon! next one will have Merlin whump, promise! and lots of it tooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

There was a loud clatter and a gasp. Both the King and Queen whipped around alarmed. Quora's new battle armour was rolling about on the floor stones and her face was a deathly pale. Gwen ran up to her and took her hands tightly.

"Quora! Quora, what's wrong? Speak!" she begged the child.

The young girl's voice trembled. "It's Morgana..."

Arthur drew his sword, gritting his teeth. "HERE? IN CAMELOT?"

The child shook her head heavily and sank to her knees, her whole body shaking. "No. She's after..." she gulped. "Oh god. Morgana's after Merlin."

* * *

Aithusa growled quietly, wings spread out as the sorceress appeared on the other side of the meadow, on a large black stallion. The horse snorted and galloped forwards towards the line of Camelot knights: Gwaine and Percival were on either side of the young warlock, while Elyan and Leon were out front. Morgana's wildly black hair flowed freely behind her pale head and her eyes were liquid pools of hatred.

"AITHUSA!" she screeched furiously.

The white dragon shrank backwards, straight back into Merlin's arms. He looked up at his Dragon Lord and stood tall. Before licking Merlin's hand obediently, to show who he was.

Morgana's eyes narrowed into slits. "You traitor, Aithusa."

"He couldn't help it." Merlin retorted back in defence of the young dragon. "I'm a Dragon Lord. I inherited a few... er, days ago, when my father died." It would never work. If he was a Dragon Lord... the last Dragon Lord had been Balinor, and Morgana knew that. If he had inherited... She knew.

Morgana stared at him angrily. A traitor to her kind. Why hadn't he told her? Or maybe... he had planned to never tell her.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Leon yelled ferociously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT?" the witch screamed. "GIVE ME THE CHILD!"

"You shall not have her." Gwaine shouted back, defiance radiating out of his body. "Quora is to be protected."

"Then if I do not have the daughter." Morgana growled. "I will have the father."

She eyes glowed gold. Merlin screamed in agony as pain tore through his body, forcing him onto his knees. He flew through the air and was smacked like a doll into a tree - he dropped to the ground, motionless.

Aithusa couldn't speak. He hadn't learnt to. He didn't know any words. But he could stop the one word being torn from his mouth. "MUMMY!"

* * *

"We have to get out there."

"NO. You are not going anywhere."

"But I _have _to save Merlin!"

"Morgana is doing this to draw you out. It's a trap."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Quora, you're STAYING HERE."

"It's not like you can transform into a -"

"Yes, yes. Gaius, look after her."

"Of course, Sire." Gaius bowed lowly to the King.

"WHAT? YOU CANNOT JUST LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT TO HELP!"

"It's too dangerous."

"DANGEROUS? I defeated YOU!" Point, point.

Cough, cough. "Er... don't bring that up... Stay here, where you'll be safe."

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I'LL-"

"Quora, dear, stay here with Gaius."

Ardwyad humphed angrily as Gwen and Arthur galloped full speed out of the courtyard in battle armour on their steeds. Gaius set a steady hand on her shoulder. She pushed him away bitterly before running up the steps into the castle, tears streaming down her face. Why wouldn't the King let her help? This was what she was born for. Protecting Arthur. Protecting Merlin.

"Quora, I-"

"Go away, Gaius!" she yelled at him coldly. "You're no help!"

"Humph-"

"Why can't I help?" she continued bitterly. "This is what I was _born _for."

"Well, I was going to tell you that the fastest stallion in Camelot in boarded in the Royal Stables around the corner, and he is sort of... _fresh_."

Quora leapt out of an open window, sprinting for the stables, barely shouting a "THANK YOU, GAIUS!" over her shoulder.

She was going to rescue her father.

* * *

Morgana was struck dumb as the flying ball of furious white scales soared towards her, bowling into her and scratching her ferociously, snarling. She screamed as she fell onto the ground, underneath the heavy white dragon intent of clawing her face off.

Gwaine watched in satisfaction as Morgana failed and failed again to push the baby dragon away, before turning and sprinting towards his best friend, who was lying unconscious on the ground beneath the tree. He grabbed the warlock's shoulder and shaked him violently, alarmed, as the other knights crowded around him.

"Merlin! Merlin, mate! Speak to me!" he commanded desperately.

There was a clatter of hooves against stone. They looked up. Quora slipped off the chestnut racer's bare back and started towards them, swinging her sword. Gwaine and Leon gaped at her as she threw her sword to Percival and knelt down beside her guardian and laid her hands onto Merlin's chest. She closed her eyes.

_"Háligan." _Quora whispered. Her eyes flew open, glowing.

Merlin coughed, spluttering. His eyes flickered open. "What the- what's g-going o-on?"

"MERLIN!" Gwaine yelled out, immediately hugging him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah, of course I'm alive." Merlin looked around wildly. "Why would I not be?"

"Morgana is kinda convinced she's killed you." Leon shrugged. "No big deal. Now, you go kick some arse, mightly brave warlock... thing."

"Leon?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I am not A THING!"

"Of course you're not Merlin. You're an idiot."

"Grrr..."

Quora snapped her fingers. "Okay, Father, you ready to destroy some evil witches?"

"I'm _always _ready to kick arse."

Merlin was helped up. Both he and Quora strode confidently out to the middle of the field, metres away from where Morgana was fighting with Aithusa. Merlin touched Aithusa with his mind, and the white dragon instantly obeyed, falling back and bowing to his master. Morgana's dress was torn everywhere, and her hair was wild, her eyes filled with fury.

"So, you give up yet?" Merlin said coolly.

"Never! You are just a petty servant. How will YOU defeat me?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "You know, you are one of the most powerful sorceresses ever, Le Fay. But you are so stupid. Because for a decade I have been at Arthur's side, protecting him and protecting the people I love. Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Uther, Gwen... Arthur... Quora. I've been forced to protect my own destiny, all because of YOU and your sister. And there is one thing you do not want to do. You do not want to make ME angry."

Gwaine leaned in to Leon and whispered, "I think she made him angry."

Morgana's eyes glittered. "Nice speech, Merlin. But no matter. Because I already have what I want." She looked triumphantly towards Merlin's right.

Where Quora was crying proudly. All the knights plus Merlin yelled out no at once, watching a tear drip slowly to the ground. It was snatched from the air into an ornamental druidic flask in Morgana's palm.

"Thank you, Ardwyad. I have the pleasure in killing you when I'm destroying Camelot."

I would think twice about that, Morgana." Merlin gritted his teeth. "Think about what you are saying."

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm so going to destroy Camelot and all of you."

Merlin's eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh, NOW I'm angry."

His eyes glowed gold. Morgana's eyes widened in surprise and fright; she flew backwards into the air, where Merlin's eyes flashed again - creating a whirlwind that she was thrown into. She screamed, while the knights winced in fear. Morgana's eyes glowed and vanished. Merlin began to calm down. The whirlwind died down and he looked guiltily at the floor.

"MERLIN! QUORA!" Arthur sprinted towards them from across the clearing, Gwen running behind him.

Arthur stopped.

Merlin stopped.

Arthur stared.

Merlin stared.

Arthur's eyes filled with fear and realisation.

Merlin's eyes filled with sadness and terror.

Arthur pointed at Merlin. "It's you. It's always been you."

"Yes." Merlin replied quietly. "It has. It's me."

Gwen tried to intercept. "Arthur, it's okay, he's -"

"You!" the King shouted. "You're Emrys! You're..." Arthur trailed off, backing away.

Merlin nodded. "I am. I'm sorry, Arthur." He croaked the last three words and his voice broke.

Gwen pleaded desperately. "Arthur, Merlin... maybe we can work this out? This doesn't mean-"

Arthur yelled, "YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

**DUM DUM DUUUUUM/ PLEASE REVIEW FOR SPOILERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

The chains were cold. Biting. Digging into his wrists like they were wrought iron nails. Merlin had never, _never _felt such pain in his life. He didn't know what was happening to himself; he felt exhausted as soon as the guards had manacled him to the wall. Nothing was responding within him and it made his head spin sickeningly, while his chest ached agonizingly. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were all huddled in the cell with in, cramped together for warmth. Aithusa was sleeping on Gwaine's lap. They had defended him. Against Arthur. Against the man he thought he'd been able to trust with not only his secret, but with his _life. _When Arthur had ordered, with hurt shining in his eyes, for Merlin to be arrested, all the knights but Leon had protested. Gwen and Quora had too; both were now in house arrest, confined to their chambers, never to be alone. It was his fault that the knights were with him now. And Aithusa... he shouldn't be here. He was only young. And Merlin's responsibility; he'd even go as far to say Aithusa was his son.

"Merlin, mate." Gwaine called to him quietly, shuffling over to sit beside him, handing his best friend a corner of his red cape to use as a blanket. Aithusa stirred and curled up beside his Dragon Lord, whimpering. "You okay?"

Merlin shivered. There was straw in the cell; he could just make a fire to keep them warm, or use magic to insulate the cell. But he couldn't. His magic was not responding. And it was terrible. It made him feel horrible, dead inside. These manacles... they had been enchanted, most probably before the Great Purge, to block all magic, and if necessary, use it against the prisoner. "Feel ill." the young warlock croaked, his eyes squeezed shut. If he opened them, all he would be able to see was the hurt, surprise, anger and fear in his King's eyes. "Head dizzy..."

Gwaine shuffled closer, hoping his body heat combined with Aithusa's would be enough to keep Merlin conscious. He looked up at Elyan, and the knight nodded, banging on the bars of the cell until a guard wandered past. Elyan and the guard made quick conversation; seconds later, Elyan was handing Gwaine a waterskin. Merlin managed to take a few sips, but found that he just didn't have the energy to drink. Didn't have the energy to do anything. Gwaine gave the remains to Merlin's little white dragon, who lapped some up eagerly, but insisted telepathically (they could hear him when they had physical contact) that they drink as well.

The cell door was flung open, and Sir Mordred was shoved roughly inside by a guard. Once the door had been locked again, all three knights stood.

"Mordred!" Percival exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Mordred cracked a small smile. "Same reason as you, I suspect. I tried to defend Merlin." A strange shadow overcame his face. "Or, as my people call him, Emrys."

Elyan nodded wisely. "Ah, yes, I forgot you were raised by druids. I guess that's the other reason you're here. Did Arthur discover your magic too?"

Mordred didn't answer, but instead slid down the wall to sit beside Merlin. Merlin barely looked up at him. Aithusa growled at him at first, but then licked Mordred's hand and nuzzled up against him. Mordred smiled at the young dragon and scratching him behind his head. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan all sat down with a bump. Gwaine nudged his best friend, and Merlin's eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw Mordred he cringed in half fear, half shock, but was unable to scoot away, instead falling backwards, groaning in pain, into Gwaine's lap. Aithusa screeched as rushed to insure that her master was alright.

Mordred gave the young warlock a small smile, reassuring him, "I won't harm you, Emrys, nor Arthur, nor your Dragon." But he wasn't looking at Merlin as he said this. His eyes were locked on the manacles. Curious, he reached out and brushed the chains with the back of his hand. As soon as he made contact with them, he gasped in pain and leapt backwards as the chains shimmered magically. Both Merlin and Aithusa winced.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked instantly, looking alarmed.

Mordred was panting. "Oh my god, Emrys..." he whispered, now trying to warm Merlin's hands between his own. "How can you cope?"

"Cope? Cope with what?" Percival crawled over to sit in front of them.

"What is King Arthur doing to you?" Mordred murmured to Merlin, as the warlock gazed motionlessly at the ground. "How can he do this to you?" He shook his head, horrified, glancing at Aithusa, who shrugged unknowingly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gwaine yelled.

Everybody shushed him at the same time.

Mordred stepped away from Merlin, looking terrified and disgusted. Merlin slumped, exhausted, against the wall. "These chains were enchanted before the Purge, to block the magic of the user, to stop them escaping." the young knight explained. "It isolates the magic and then sort of locks it away. But Emrys is no sorcerer, his magic is bound to him. By blocking his magic, Arthur is effectively blocking Emrys' soul." He shook his head. "Arthur's killing Merlin."

The knights looked horrified. Aithusa licked his Dragon Lord protectively. No reaction... Gwaine shook Merlin. His head rolled back. He was unconscious, and breathing shallowly.

"THAT'S IT!" Gwaine shouted, leaping up and banging loudly on the bars. "WE NEED THE PHYSICIAN HERE NOW!"

* * *

_Everything in Merlin's mind was muddled. Pictures of Gaius, and Hunith, and Mordred and Kilgharrah and Aithusa and Arthur..._

_"How could you betray me?" Arthur was yelling._

_"Merlin, honey, you must not use your gift in front of others." Hunith was telling him sternly. "Not even Will."_

_"What would I do if you got caught?" Gaius was scolding him. "It would mean death for both of us."_

_"I won't harm you, Emrys, nor Arthur, nor your dragon." Mordred was promising him._

_"You are but two sides of a coin"..._

_"MUMMY!"..._

_"Great destiny..."..._

_"EMRYS!"_

He jolted awake with a start, gasping at the wave of pain that gripped his body, realising quickly that it had been Mordred who had yelled his druidic name. He groaned loudly and tried to curl into a fetal position, but somebody familiar was taking his temperature and checking him over, while Aithusa was desperately trying to keep him warm. The manacles were still attached to his wrists - his hands were raw and bloody in result of the knights trying to prise the chains off. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were nowhere to be seen. But...

"Gaius." Merlin whispered.

"Yes, Merlin. And thank god you woke up." His guardian was now laying blankets over him.

Merlin's weak eyes found Mordred hovering over him protectively. "Thank you, Mordred." he murmured, with meaning.

Mordred shook his head. "It was nothing, Emrys."

Merlin sighed and cringed again at the pain in his chest. He gazed at Gaius and urgently questioned, "W-what about Arthur? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Merlin." Gaius promised him gently. "Sir Leon and Sir Owen have promised me they will watch him for you. Rest now."

Merlin looked around. "Where's Gwaine, Percival and Elyan?" he mumbled, trying once more to sit up, but being pushed down with a thump.

"The guards moved them." Mordred explained. "They didn't want them conspiring with you." But he grinned. "Arthur has promised that he won't kill you though, that's a good thing, right?"

"Mordred." Merlin whispered, his skin itching all over in result of his magic being blocked, and his soul squeezed down. "You're my friend?"

"Yes, Emrys." Mordred confirmed.

"Then do me a favour. Kill me now." Merlin groaned, turning over to face the wall and hugging Aithusa to his chest.

_Mummy okay? _The dragon asked worriedly.

_Fine. _Merlin shot back at him.

"Sleep now Merlin." Gaius told him firmly. "Mordred will watch over you."

His guardian stood up and was escorted out by the guards. Mordred plonked down beside him to keep watch. Aithusa purred quietly. Despite the terrible pain in his chest and the thumping inside his head, Merlin was finally able to get some sleep. Before the warning bells started ringing.

* * *

Ten Minutes Earlier

"Sire."

Arthur wheeled around. "WHAT?"

The guard hesitated. "Sir Gwaine has been yelling for some time that the sorcerer needs to physician. Should I send Gaius down there?"

Arthur's heart stopped. Merlin needed medical help? Was that bad... or good? He couldn't... "Send him down there. Move the knights into a seperate cell, except Mordred. Leave the sorcerer, his dragon and Mordred. By no means kill the sorcerer. Do not lay a FINGER on any of them. They will live." Was this a good decision? "Leave me." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"But Sire-"

"LEAVE ME!" the King roared.

The guard scurried out of the council chambers faster than lightning, leaving Arthur by himself. _Merlin. __A sorcerer. __Who would've knew? __Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gaius, Quora, Guinevere... __They all knew. __Why didn't they tell me?_

"Because it's obvious, you idiot."

Arthur jumped, startled, drawing Excalibur as he turned around, shocked. Quora was leaning against the open window frame, observing him with raised eyebrows. She looked so like Gaius when she did that. So like Merlin.

"How did you get in here?" Arthur spluttered.

"The window." she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And by the way, I thought you ought to know, those chains you put on my Father? Yeah, well, they're sorta killing him."

"He's a sorcerer." Arthur spat at her, unable to control himself for much longer.

"No, he's a warlock." Quora retorted back, striding forwards confidently. "Sorcerer bad, warlock awesome."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Arthur yelled at her.

"That for the last decade, Merlin has been saving your sorry arse nearly everyday with his magic for no extra charge, always with the shadow of the pyre towering over him!" Quora shouted back. "Mary Collins, Valiant, Nimeuh, the Questing Beast, Morgause, Morgana, the Goblin, the Immortal Army, the Troll... many more! You just never notice! You never pay attention! If you payed attention, you would know that not only is Merlin the most powerful warlock ever, Emrys, but he is also the son of Balinor and is the last Dragon Lord! That white dragon, Aithusa? Merlin hatched him! And Morgana in that clearing just now? He just totally beat her up! And if you do not let my Father go _right now_, then Camelot will fall to Morgana, and Morgana will kill us all - including Camelot's magical core."

At the last sentence, the warning bells began to ring throughout Camelot.

A guard burst into the room. "SIRE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! MORGANA IS HERE!"

* * *

_"Deaðfæge Camelot attor ðy woruldrice, eorðdraca, bearn Avalon leo, guðcyning, cwen, færstice angsumnyss slitan forþfaran þrowian..._

_"deaþscua drohtnian..."_

_"uðdeað Emrys!"_

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**The old english basically means**

**"Die Camelot, by this word, suffer in pain, lion child of Avalon, great king, great queen, fire and agony consume, bring death to magic"**

**"Pain, agony, death, suffering"**

**"Kill Emrys!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mummy._

Merlin turned over in the straw, ignoring the searing pain in his chest, wincing. "Five more minutes, Mother..."

_Mummy!_

The young warlock groaned. "Go away, Mother, I'll apologise later..."

_MUMMY!_

Merlin jumped and moaned slightly, still hazy from sleep. "What?" he whimpered.

Aithusa licked his face gently, nudging hsis dragon lord softly, amber eyes wide with sympathy. _Sorry, Mummy. The guards brought some food for you._

Merlin sat up slightly, shaking, as Mordred crouched down beside him, holding the small silver plate in one hand as he slid down to sit beside him. He looked tired - that was no surprise; he had sat up on watch all night. The knight handed him a small chunk of bread and cheese carefully and wordlessly, and Merlin took the offering in equal silence, but feeling so sick to the stomach he knew he would be unable to eat it, since he would just throw it back up again.

"You must eat." Mordred urged him quietly. "If you are to keep up your strength, Emrys."

"I can't." Merlin replied back, croaking. "It will make things worse."

He shuffled under the straw a bit more for warmth and was glad that Aithusa had taken to sleeping in his lap; it was obviously uncomfortable to have a dragon the size of a horse sleeping on oneself, but heat simply radiated out of the young dragon's body. He held the small piece of food out to Aithusa, who looked at it scathingly and then back at him worriedly.

_You have to eat, Mummy. _Aithusa turned his head away from the food.

"No, really, it's fine." the warlock answered back, still holding the food out.

Aithusa slowly chewed on the bread, while Mordred watched the exchange in fascination.

"How do you do it?" Mordred breathed.

Merlin shrugged. "Like I can do magic."

"You were born with it?"

"My father was Balinor, the last dragon lord. I inherited."

Silence for a few minutes, while Aithusa ate and acted as a furnace.

"Arthur came down here last night." Mordred informed the dragon lord solemnly. "Probably to see if you were still alive."

"Brilliant." Merlin replied sarcastically, before launching into a coughing fit that lasted several minutes.

A guard looked around the corner at them and pushed a glass of water through the bottom of the cell door. Mordred and Merlin glanced at each other. Mordred had a much better chance of survival in here, so he should of taken it. Merlin needed the energy and hydration, since he was exhausted and his magic was being drained. Aithusa though... no dragon was meant to be bound; this was torture for him.

Nobody took it.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this." Gwen whispered, looking around her chambers as if she was scared a guard would jump out at any time. "What if we're caught? What if _you're _caught? You'll die and I'll..." she gulped. "I won't be able to live with myself."

Quora shrugged carelessly and continued to lower the rope made of tied-together sheets towards the grounds of the castle below. "Nah, I won't get caught. Queen of stealth, me. And you're with me, so hurrah!"

The sheet touched the ground. The Queen and the black lion tied it to the bedpost and slipped off their shoes, clambering onto the window ledge. It was a precarious drop below. A long way down.

"Who's going first?" Gwen asked, her throat dry.

"Oh, me, naturally." Quora reassured her. "Since it's my father we're going after. Arthur is a dolt, an idiot and down-right stupid. I tried to tell him what was happening to Merlin, but he's a complete prat as always." She turned to Gwen. "Oh, right, no offence." she added for good measure. "He's actually quite smart."

Gwen nodded. "That's more like it..."

"For a prat." Quora finished smugly.

"If Arthur catches you..." the Queen started in her warning voice.

Quora shot her a look. "It's been two days since Morgana was sighted on the edge of Camelot. Arthur's been sending knights out regularly. So far, nothing's happened. But something will, soon, I can guarantee it. And when that happens, we're gonna need Emrys, trust me."

With that, the young girl hooked her legs around the cloth rope and began to lower herself to the ground, in pure daylight. Gwen couldn't help but notice that this girl didn't fear dying. At all. So far, she had treated her life like it was worthless and that she didn't deserve it.

She hoped dearly that it would change soon, for the sake of all their lives.

* * *

"Oh I'm an old sailor riding the sea..."

"Eh... Gwaine, shut up..."

"Hey hooooo! Ride the high tides!"

"I can't stand much more of this, Percival."

"Please please _please _stop singing, Gwaine!"

"We shall ruuuule the seeeaaaas toooogetheeeerrr."

Percival and Elyan all groaned at the same time loudly, as the very, very annoying knight continued to warble aloud in hope that the guards would get so tired of him they would chuck him out all together.

"At least I'm _trying _to escape." Gwaine shot back hot-headedly. "Unlike you guys."

"_That _is your trying to escape?" Percival complained. "Oh great... Arthur, heaven forbid, get me out of this hell..."

"HEY HOOO! RIDE THE HIGH TIDES!" Gwaine hollered at the top of his voice.

Elyan banged on the bars. "SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIE OF GWAINE'S TERRIBLE SINGING!"

* * *

"Sire..."

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" Arthur yelled furiously, whipping around. Everything was far too stressful at the moment...

The guard shuffled nervously. "Er, two things, my kingship."

Arthur sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Sir Elyan and Sir Percival are demanded to be released." The guard informed him.

Arthur frowned, confused. "Why?"

"I believe they said because of Sir Gwaine's terrible singing..."

"Understandable..."

"And secondly, Sir Mordred wishes to speak with you, Sire." the guard started. "He is outside the door, if you will talk with him."

Arthur put his head in his hands. Would he be able to speak with the druid-raised knight in his condition. Finally, he struggled to say, "Bring him in." in a controlled tone.

Mordred's hair was covered in straw, and he looked pale from hunger and thirst. His hands were tied together roughly with rope and his clothes were ruffled, his cape missing. Arthur motioned for him to be untied and afterwards, told him to sit down. Mordred sat uneasily, looking around for any attack. The King locked the guards outside his chambers and poured two cups of water, drinking his own greedily while handing the other to Mordred.

Mordred took it, but didn't drink.

"Mordred, you're my prisoner, I think it's a bit unlikely that I'd poison you." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Mordred drank.

Arthur had never felt so tired, so weary, in his life. He was exhausted from late nights and vivid dreams of Merlin screaming in pain on the pyre and Morgana murdering himself and Gwen.

"What brings you here?" Arthur tried to sound confident.

"Emrys, naturally." Mordred stated.

Arthur fixed his gaze on the floor. "Of course."

"Yes, and the little food we're being given. Aithusa feels strongly on this subject. Or so Emrys tells me."

"Right." Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Any messages from Merlin, then?"

Mordred shrugged. "Depends."

"Depends on what?" Arthur asked, suddenly curious.

"What you think about him."

Arthur shook his head, bemused. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh right. In that case, Emrys said 'Ask Gwen'."

"Gwen." Arthur said shortly.

"Uh huh."

"Guinevere."

"Yes." Mordred nodded.

"And the food..." Arthur closed his eyes. "Tell Merlin not to worry, you will both be given enough to sustain."

"And Aithusa?" Mordred pressed.

"And the dragon." Arthur sighed. "So you'll tell Merlin."

"Well, there won't be anything to tell." Mordred said, his voice dropping suddenly in one of anger, fear and sadness. Even... mourning.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't have to tell Merlin anything. Because you've already killed him. He's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

"Sire."

Arthur whipped around, fury dancing in his eyes. "WHAT NOW?"

The guard trembled. "Our food supply has run out. The people are starving."

The King sighed, sitting in his chambers, stomach rumbling. He had not eaten in two days. Morgana's spell had worked. Camelot's core was dying - the crops had died, and there was no food left, and no clean water. He rubbed his chin. Wondering what would have happened if Merlin was still here. "Ride to the outline villages, see if they have any of their stock left."

"There is none, Sire." The guard informed him gravely. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Leo rode yesterday. No food."

"Then send somebody for help." Arthur swallowed.

"Help, Sire?"

"Queen Annis, somebody!" Arthur insisted.

The guard bowed. "As you wish, Sire." He left.

Merlin wouldn't have bowed. Arthur put his head into his hands, unable to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. Merlin would have known what to do. He could probably conjure food from mid air, dammit. Why did he have to be so god damned dead? When Mordred had delivered the news... he had hardly believed it. Until he had seen the unbreathing, motionless body of the warlock Emrys, the man he had called his best friend.

"God dammit, Merlin." Arthur whispered. "I need you."

* * *

Percival, Elyan and Gwaine sat. Staring. At their last piece of bread on the table.

Gwaine looked at them all. "Guess we're all hungry, huh?"

They nodded.

Percival coughed. "Who's going to eat it?"

None of the knights answered. They hadn't spoken to each other much since Arthur had released them. Since Merlin had... vanished. Arthur thought he was dead. Everybody did. But his body had gone. Mordred had too. There was only one explanation. Merlin was alive.

Aithusa, chained on the other side of the room, whimpered pitifully. He had not eaten in a week, nor drank anything.

Gwaine sighed and picked up the bread, striding over to the other side of the room to kneel down and offer the young dragon the food.

Aithusa looked up at him, nuzzling his palm. _No, you should have it. _Though Gwaine could not understand, he got the gist of it as Aithusa turned his fragile head away.

"I insist." Gwaine said desperately.

Aithusa shook his head.

Percival stood, a spark suddenly igniting in his eyes. "I have an idea."

Gwaine looked back at him. "What is it?" he asked hopefully.

Percival took out his knife and cut his arm, so blood began to pour down it. He took the bread, and soaked his blood in it. Gwaine protested - that was their last scrap of food. Percival placed the bread in the centre of the table and then took a torch, lowering it to the bread, before yelling loudly, "Emrys, we need you! Camelot needs you! Long live Lord Emrys!" and setting it alite. It burnt.

Elyan cuffed him on the head. "Damn you, that was the last bit of our food!"

Percival shrugged. "At least Merlin knows we need help."

"What was that?" Gwaine said accusedly.

"A rite." Percival said simply. "To call on those you need."

"And there is nobody else we need more than Merlin." Gwaine admitted truthfully.

* * *

Quora and Gwen glanced at each other, seperated by the fire. They had escaped into the forest, and were now hunting for the people, to give them food. Quora was skinning a stag and sharpening the points of its antlers, while Gwen was wrapping two rabbits in leaves to hand over as a gift to Gaius.

"I wish Father was here." Quora whispered.

"He'll come." Gwen promised her.

Quora sighed guiltily. "You shouldn't be here, my Queen."

"I promised Merlin I would look after you if he was ever in trouble." Gwen told her, not meeting her gaze.

"Arthur's worried sick about you." Quora replied coldly.

"So?"

"You should be back in the citadel. With him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Seriously, there is no point in this arguing." Gwen shrugged it off. "Now, we need to feed the people. We set off for the town at nightfall."

* * *

Mordred looked across the camp.

Where he was lying.

Motionless.

Unbreathing.

But then, a spark.

A light.

Of hope.

And a staggered breath.

A jolt as he shot up.

Eyes wide.

Yelling, "Arthur!"

In half fear.

Half alarm and fury.

Emrys was alive.

Merlin was back.

* * *

_**I KNOW ITS SHORT! SORRY! AND I'M SORRY FOR NO UPDATES! *wince at pitchforks* REALLY SORRY!  
I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOONER.!**_

_**IF YOU REVIEW I MIGHT UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY?  
SO PLS REVIEW!**_

_**EVEN JUST TO SAY HI!**_

_**And remember to watch the Merlin Series Final! EPIC SHOWDOWN TIME! GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur could not bare to see his people so hungry, starving and thirsty. On the eighth day of the drought and the spell, all the trees were dying around the area, the castle walls were crumbling, and nearly every body in the land had a certain emptyness inside of them, knawing at their hearts. On this day, the King exited the castle and rode down the lower town.

A little girl was clutching some food. Some _food_. Where had she got it from? WHERE? Arthur's instincts told him to grab it from her, but he restrained himself and gently knelt down in front of her.

"Hello." he murmured. "What's your name?"

The little girl trembled slightly. She was only around four years old. "Lucy, milord."

"None of that business, it's Arthur." the King told her, cracking a fake smile. "Who's feeding you? Are you getting enough food?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "The nice lion lady and Lady Gwen come everyday to give us food."

Arthur's heart jolted at the mention of his wife. She had gone missing the very day Merlin had... well, he'd rather not think about it. He had desperately sent search parties out, five to be exact, and told them they were not allowed to return until they had brought her back. Now, Arthur understood why Gwen had run off. He had been cruel and heartless to trap Merlin like that as he mistreated his wife and the warlock's... daughter. The 'nice lion lady' was most definitely Quora.

"They're coming today." Lucy told him helpfully.

Arthur thanked her, before staggering back to Leon and Percival, who had also been trying to help some children find their homes and get them some water. "Both of you, gather the knights." Arthur commanded them. "Guinevere and Quora are coming here to the lowertown soon. Find them, and bring them back to the castle."

"But -" Percival protested.

"Percival." Arthur said in his warning voice.

"They're _helping these people_." Percival insisted. "They're hunting for them. Finding food. Doing _good_. Surely we can just-"

"We cannot just let them be." Arthur told him stiffly. "Though I would very much like to do that, it's not possible."

As Arthur strode away, Leon and Percival looked at each other worriedly.

"I'm glad Lucy didn't tell him the whole truth." Percival sighed in relief. "We wouldn't hear the end of orders if she had."

Leon frowned. "What?"

Percival leant inwards, whispering, "Emrys is on the move."

* * *

"Emrys!" Lucy cried out as she ran from her home out into the street to greet the two riders.

The man on the bay steed slipped out of his saddle, the dark nightingale blue cape shielding his face from view, until he threw it back to unveil a young head, with blue eyes and wild black hair. "Hello, Lucy. How are you doing?" he asked concernedly as Mordred clambered off his own grey horse behind him.

"King Arthur came down here." Lucy explained. "Looking for Gwen and Ardwyad."

"Hmm." Merlin grinned, before turning around to face an empty stall. "It's okay, Gwaine, I know you're there."

There was quiet cursing. "Dammit! Over-observant annoying warlock!"

"What did I do?" Mordred questioned the air innocently.

Sir Gwaine, along with Percival and Elyan, stepped out behind the stall, and immediately went to hug their friend.

"How are you still alive?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"What? Preferred me dead?" the warlock teased him.

"Arthur was distraught."

Merlin's smile fell. "Oh, right, our beloved princess. Knew that would have to be brought up some time."

"He can't cope without you." Elyan told him solemnly.

"'Course he can't." Merlin scoffed. "I've practically been his mother for the last ten years! And I've saved his sorry arse so many times I've lost count!"

"Yes, yes, we all know Arthur's a prat." Gwaine waved it away. "What we mean is, he's emotionally unstable."

Merlin froze. "Oh." He paused. "It's Morgana's spell. It's messing with Camelot and therefore..."

"Messing with Arthur." Mordred sighed.

"His head." Merlin nodded. He hesitated. "He could be under Morgana's power."

Percival shrugged. "Well he hasn't changed lately -"

"Not from his usual prattish princess self." Gwaine butted in, with a dashing grin.

A voice from the bushes exclaimed, "Oh he's a jolly good dollophead, oh he's a jolly good clotpole, oh he's a jolly good pratface! Oh he has a very big arse!"

Merlin glanced behind him, raising his eyebrow; "Very funny, Quora."

As the young girl stepped out of the ferns, she rolled her eyes, dragging two deer carcasses behind her. The Queen, dressed in battle armour, grinning ear to ear, bounded out behind her. Despite the bloody rabbits she was clutching, she embraced the warlock warmly and checked him over quickly for injuries.

"Have you eaten enough? Did Arthur hurt you?" the Queen asked worriedly.

She dumped the rabbits in Gwaine's arms, and at least the knight had the decency to look slightly disgusted at the blood that was already staining and soaking in his Camelot red cape. Percival snicked while Merlin was crushed, and Mordred slapped Quora on the back, smiling as they exchanged information, mostly about their warlock. Merlin's daughter looked well, though slightly skinny, and you could hardly tell the difference with Gwen.

"I wouldn't worry, Gwen." Merlin smiled. "Mordred's healing magic is a miracle."

Mordred shot him a modest look. "You helped."

"Nah, admit it, mate." Gwaine slung his arm around the younger knight. "You're a total _giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrll_."

"I am not!" Mordred protested.

"You are." Gwaine snorted.

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not!" Mordred seemed outraged.

"Are!" Gwaine argued.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Ha!" Mordred shouted, pointing at him, grinning.

Gwaine cursed. "Damn you, irritating sorcerer!"

* * *

Arthur lay on his bed. Weakly. He was hungry and thirsty. He had been, for five days already. He hoped that his knights had been able to capture Guinevere and Quora, and at least find some of the outcome their hunt. Just as he thought he was drifting off to sleep, a guard burst in - _the _guard, who had the habit of jumping in at unexpected moments.

Arthur swore. "Dammit, WHAT NOW?!"

The guard bowed, panting. "Sire, the lion and your Queen have been spotted in the lowertown!"

Arthur stood immediately. "They have food?"

"Two deer and several rabbits, Sire."

"What about my knights?" For some reason, he couldn't get that venison out of his head...

"On their side, Sire."

Damn Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. "Send some guards down there, put them all in -" Wait, he couldn't put them in the dungeons, they would all die surely. "Er, put them in seperate chambers, make sure they're fed and watered and keep guards watching them."

"Sire..." The guard was troubled.

"Yes?"

"There's somebody else with them, Sire. Two people, in fact."

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. "Who?"

"The warlocks, Sire. Mordred and Merlin. Emrys." The guard's eyes were wide with fear.

Arthur gritted his teeth and bit his lip. Magic was evil. Magic was doing this to his city. His home. Magic was out to destroy him. How could he trust Merlin and Mordred after what was happening? And the knights... if they were on Merlin's side, magic's side, surely they were evil too. He would have to do it. For the safety of his kingdom. No matter how much it hurt. There again, he didn't want to hurt - _You must kill them, Arthur. _a little voice whispered inside his head.

"I've changed my mind. Make sure Guinevere is not harmed. Emrys, Mordred, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Quora. Shoot them. Shoot them all."

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHH!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know Arthur's a bit OOC in this chapter. He's just having an emotional breakdown and also...,... HE IS CAMELOT'S KING, SO THE CORE EFFECTS HIM SOOOOOOO Morgana might be controlling him! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!**

**REVIEW PLS!**

**PLS!**

**EVEN JUST TO SAY HELLO! OR MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL UPDATE SOONER! MAYBE TOMORROW! AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORGANA! MORE MORGANA! AND FIGHTING AND NEAR DEATHS AND WHUUUUMMMPPP. AND KILGHARRAH! AND AITHUSA!**

**HAVE A MERRY MERLIN CHRISTMAS! (OMG CANT WAIT UNTIL SATURDAY! SQUEAL! Finally, Morgana knows. Damn, I've been waiting for nearly four years!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin and Mordred kindly shared out a roll of bread between over twenty children, while Gwaine and the knights helped Quora prepare a deer for a 'feast' down in the lowertown. Parents watched them all with tender eyes, knowing that they were all kindhearted and caring with the children, even the two warlocks. Most of the people had heard of the legends of Emrys, and had even risked to ask Merlin if he would place protective enchantments upon their children. He did so kindly, and nobody doubted his power of love for all those around him.

Suddenly, Leon was there, running and sprinting through the houses, panting and sweating heavily, skidding to a halt beside Gwaine and looking desperately at them all.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Merlin asked authoritively, standing to his full height, eyes full of fear and curiosity.

Leon could barely breathe. "You must run, Emrys." he whispered, coughing. "Arthur has ordered for you all to be killed on sight!"

Everybody froze. Gwen dropped the poker, and Quora had to stamp out the fire that starting burning the edge of the Queen's cloak. All of the knights drew their swords in chorus, while Mordred proceeded to hurry to children back to their parents, who were now searching for them with a sense of urgency. Merlin quickly told the townsfolk to stay indoors and not let any of their children outside, while he saddled a quadriplet of horses quickly. Mordred mounted the grey stallion, and immediately launched into a canter, riding around the town and helping people find their houses and children. Merlin scrambled onto his bay mare's back, while Quora calmed a black stallion and Gwen clambered up onto a tall chestnut gelding.

Merlin grimaced at Leon. "I won't forget this Leon." he promised the knight. "Thank you."

Leon nodded. "Arthur is possessed. I'll... I'll try and find a way to get him to change his mind."

Merlin sighed. "It's not worth the effort, Leon." he told him sincerely.

The older man shrugged. "It is if there's a chance." He looked up at Merlin with a hint of adoration. "And there is, while you're still alive."

Merlin spurred his bay mare as she snorted. The mare, who was called Blade, tossed her mane. Quora's own mount, Dayton nipped her leg, and the warlock's daughter sensed danger in the air, quickly warning her father. Gwen's ride, Cynric, seemed uneasy. Mordred arrived promtly, Eldon flicking his tail in Leon's direction. The knights had formed a line in front of them, in defensive positions with their swords shining.

"Go." Gwaine urged them. "We'll fight them off."

"You'll do no such thing!" Gwen gasped, horrified. She quickly helped her brother up behind her, while Percival backed with Mordred.

"Leon." Merlin warned the knight, when he drew his own sword, staring at it. "Arthur has Excalibur. In a duel against him, you will fail."

"And whose fault is that?" Leon chuckled. Leon nodded to them and bowed to the Queen, Quora and then Merlin, before hurrying off into the distance, vanishing behind a house. Gwaine was still arguing with Gwen about fighting for his freedom, and seemed to be losing.

Gwaine scoffed when Quora offered her hand. "I am not getting on a horse with YOU!"

"Hey, it's either me... or them." Quora motioned towards the citadel.

About a thousand guards were storming out of the gates, like a swarm, half of them with crossbows, half with swords. They streamed like a swarm towards the warlock and his friends, yelling out a Camelot battle cry.

"You know what, suddenly, Dayton seemed suddenly very interesting." Gwaine hurried to change his mind, mounting up behind Quora, who was now smirking.

The four horses charged through the forest, their hooves flying in a flurry, the wind whoosing past them. Their riders were silent also, though occasionally glancing behind them in search of danger.

Quora yanked Dayton to a halt in the track, turning the stallion as he snorted. "Gwaine, take the reins. I'm heading back around."

Gwen gasped. "But Quora-"

"No buts." Quora turned to gaze each of them in the eye, before her eyes settled on Merlin. "Father?" She had already slipped of her mount's back, leaving Gwaine up on Dayton's back on his own.

Merlin nodded, admitting, "I thought it would turn out like this." His eyes filled with tears, but he still forced the word from his mouth: "Go."

Quora smiled, before the light surrounded her. The black lion's amber gaze reassured them, before the great cat bounded off in the opposite direction, disappearing through the trees.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, alarmed.

"She's going back, to check if Arthur's okay." Merlin assured her. "She'll be safe, she knows my rules."

Percival frowned. "You have rules?"

"Yep!" Merlin told them happily. "Rule 1: Silent, lethal, unseen. Rule 2: Help. Rule 3: Arthur is a prat."

"Is that last one really necessary?" Gwen asked, a hint or irritance in her voice.

"Oh, totally." Meriln reassured her with a wide cheeky grin.

"So... what now?" Mordred questioned the warlock, as if he was in charge.

Merlin's gaze shadowed. "We find Morgana. She has Arthur under her spell. I have to break it at whatever cost. Even in that included my life." He spurred Blade onwards and trotted through the undergrowth for a few minuted in silence, before lifting his head and roaring in Dragontongue: "_Ddraig! Yr wyf i, ti orchymyn y creadur doeth a mawr o hud, i ddod allan! Arnaf angen siarad â thi!"_

He turned back to face an astonished Queen and four beaming knights (including Mordred).

"Lady Guinevere." Merlin said, with another cheeky grin. "Are you ready to meet a dragon?"

* * *

"Please, Morgana..." Arthur begged pitifully, on his knees, feeling weak and unable to stand, his voice a whisper. "Please..."

Morgana smirked cruelly, grabbing his chin. "Beg again, Arthur. Beg again, and may your pain end."

Arthur shivered and yelped as Morgana's eyes flashed gold and agony tore through his body. Would this pain never end? He could hear Aithusa whimper behind him, chained to the wall of his chambers, shrinking backwards. How had the sorceress got in here anyway? One moment he had been yelling at guards to kill the warlocks, the knights, kill them all, though he really _really _didn't want to, and the next moment he had been thrown against the wall and Morgana was laughing viciously, her eyes a dirty, liquid topaz.

He hated this... "Please, Morgana... I'm so sorry..."

She cocked her head to the side before throwing her head back and laughing brutally. "Too late for apologies, brother."

Another wave of pain coursed through his veins, and the King wanted to scream, wanted to yell out, but he could not. Morgana would not stop laughing.

Then, a tiny, bold little voice: "Leave Daddy alone!"

Morgana whipped around, to see Aithusa glaring at her, growling. She ignored him, despite the silght fear growing in her chest.

"Wish little Merlin was here, Arthur?" she asked him, smirking. "Wish your Emrys was protecting you now? Oh yes... I know who your manservant is. My destiny... and my doom. But it will be the other away around." She slapped the King before sending himn flying backwards into the wall again. "He will die, brother!" she hissed. "The last Dragonlord, your precious best friend, your loyal protector... when he comes to fight me for your life, HE WILL DIE!"

"Shut up, Morgana." Arthur snapped at her bitterly.

"Yeah, leave Daddy and Mummy alone!" Aithusa seconded, buffing up his chest with pride.

Morgana once again ignored the baby dragon and stalked towards Arthur, whose head was now bleeding and eyes were unfocused. Suddenly, there was a crash - splinters of glass from the window shattered around them, and the witch was forced to jump away from her victim to shield herself. Darkness... black. Then light. Morgana's eyes fluttered. She sat up, screaming and snarling. The chains of the baby dragon were broken, lying on the ground. Arthur seemed confused.

She whipped around in time to see a scaly white tail, along with a sneaking black cat's tail trail away behind Arthur's chamber's door. She smiled to herself, feeling cruelminded and a darkness tearing at her heart.

"Time to die, Ardwyad."

* * *

"But that's the-"

"We know, Gwen."

"It's the-"

"Don't worry, milady, he won't harm any of us, nor Camelot."

Kilgharrah chuckled, shaking his giant golden head, bowing to Merlin, who had his arms crossed seriously but was grinning wildly. The knights had stayed mounted on the horses, as had Gwen. That was probably a good thing - at least the Queen couldn't faint anymore, and had Elyan's support behind her.

"What do you wish to know, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked wisely.

"How can I counter Morgana's spell?" Merlin asked immediately.

"There is only one way, Merlin." the dragon told him gravely.

"How?" Emrys demanded.

Kilgharrah bowed his head. "The last ingredient of her spell, but made of blood."

Merlin's eyes widened. "No. NO. NO!"

"I'm afraid this is what must be done!" Kilgharrah told him coldly.

"I can't." Merlin shook his head.

"You have no choice." the dragon nearly yelled at him.

"What must you do, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, concerned.

Merlin turned, tears in his eyes, before he whispered, "Ardwyad must die."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Quora leant on her knees, gasping for breath, underneath the cover of the trees and the ferns of the forest. Aithusa was standing a few metres away, equally breathless and ruffling his wings.

"You okay?" Quora asked him worriedly.

The little dragon nodded. _Fine. Thank you so much. I owe you one._

Quora laughed. "Hey, I consider you my brother."

_Morgana's gone insane. _Aithusa babbled. _Poor Daddy. We need to warn Mummy._

"Let's go!" Quora said, suddenly bounding with energy again, jumping up and sheathing her sword, that had been resting on a rock.

Aithusa shot her a look. _Hey, I give the orders around here._

Quora snorted. "Whatever gave you _that _expression?"

_I'm older than you! _Aithusa insisted.

Quora was about to retort back, but bit her lip, fighting against the urge and instead smirking and saying, "Oh, sibling banter now?" Aithusa was about to exclaim back, but Quora lifted a finger: "Don't. Just don't. I'm older, and bigger than you."

_Oh, remarking on my size now? _Aithusa shook his head, buffing out his chest. He was still the size of a horse. _I'm bigger than you anyday!_

"Oh really?" Quora challenged. "Than I must be-" She stopped, confused. "Wait, I thought we were finding Father."

_Oh yeah!_

"Let's go!"

_Don't start._

* * *

"Quora can't die." Gwaine insisted, scrambling off his horse to face the Great Dragon, standing boldly before him.

Kilgharrah cocked his head. "Destiny is destiny, Strength. Ardwyad was born to die, just as you were born to protect!"

"Oh, so now she was born to die?" Percival lifted an eyebrow, joining Gwaine on the ground, crossing his arms crossly. "You are a sick dragon."

"I am in perfect health!" Kilgharrah boomed angrily.

Merlin stepped up and lifted his arms. "Okay, everybody calm down!" he yelled. Silence fell. "We don't want any roasted knights, now, do we? And Kilgharrah..." Merlin shrugged. "Sorry, but I have to agree with the big guns there." Percival smirked at the nickname.

Gwen finally spoke up for the first time. Her voice was shaking and full of fear, but no matter. "W-what can we d-do to stop th-this?" she asked determinedly.

Kilgharrah gazed down upon the Queen with sad golden eyes. "I am afraid, my Lady, there is nothing we can do. Fate has been decided, and destiny must take its course."

"No it doesn't." Mordred retorted furiously. "No it doesn't! Look at me, for god's sake!"

Kilgharrah stepped back, his eyes clouding with knowledge and slight disgust and fear. Mordred shot a bemused look at Merlin, who mouthed destiny to him, and the knights did not shy away from the great beast.

"My destiny is to kill Arthur." Mordred stammered. Everybody gasped. Mordred looked at them all with pleading eyes. "But look at me! I'm going against destiny - I'm helping Emrys! The very man who is my supposed doom! You choose your destiny, Kilgharrah."

The Great Dragon stared down at Mordred, looking ready to BBQ him with chilli sauce. Finally, he spoke quietly: "A brave statement, young Mordred. And true, I must say. But Quora may not know of her destiny to die protecting the King of Albion. How, if she does not know, can she change it?"

"He's got a point there." Gwaine admitted.

Everybody glared at him.

"What?" Gwaine raised his hands. "I'm on the dragon's side people! I certainly don't want to end up as his dinner!"

"If we're going to confront Morgana, I'll need a place I trust, I place I know." Merlin scrunched up his face, thinking deeply. "Where, where, where? Any ideas? Anybody?"

"The Lake of Avalon?" Gwen suggested.

Merlin looked up, a spark in his eyes. "Yes! Oh my - Gwen, I could KISS you!" He picked her up off her horse and span her around, before placing her on the ground and quickly and awkwardly adding, "I wouldn't, of course, that would be downright wrong to kiss my master's wife and the Queen of Camelot... but, er... still." He cleared his throat. "Brilliant idea, my Lady."

"Why the Lake?" Elyan asked, confused.

Melrin shuffled. "Oh, er... we might get a little extra protection there."

"From what? From who?" Percival pressed.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, coughing, "Er... Lancelot... Freya..."

"Lancelot?" Gwaine yelped, eyes wide.

The warlock nodded, now smiling. "When he stepped through the Veil, at the Isle of the Blessed, his spirit was taken as a sacrifice... and transfered to Avalon. The Lake of Avalon. You know, Avalon, lake..." He shook his head at Gwaine's expression. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, not at all." Gwaine stated, frowning.

"Ignore the idiot." Percival sighed. "We know what you mean, Merlin."

Gwen looked up from the ground to ask gently, "Who's Freya."

Merlin's eyes watered slightly. He turned around and began to absentmindedly rub the back of his neck, silent and upset. Gwen instantly regretted asking and tried to apologise, but her best friend stopped her, wheeling back around again.

He sighed, scuffing his shoe on the grass. "I guess... it couldn't stay a secret forever..." He motioned for them to sit, and they did, with worried eyes. "Long story short... you remember that bounty hunter, Halig?"

"The fat, slightly bald dude, bad temper, stinking breath, huge ego?" Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, him." Merlin nodded, trying to wipe tears from his eyes. "Well, there was this Druid girl, who he brought to Uther, for a reward. I saw her in this cage and I... I couldn't help but think..." he was unable to finish since he was too busy trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"You thought that it could have been you in that cage, on the way to your death." Elyan murmured.

"Exactly." Merlin croaked. "So... I... I used my magic to help her escape... and hid her."

"Her name was Freya." Gwaine guessed.

"Yes, it was. Her name was Freya and..." he hesitated. "You know, I really don't like talking about it..."

"What happened to her? You don't have to tell us anything else." Gwaine said softly. "Just... how did she die."

"Arthur stabbed her."

All of their expressions were of horror.

"No, no, no!" Merlin hurried to defend his King. "Not like that! She was the Baset! She turned into a winged panther each night, unable to control herself... she killed people. Though she didn't know, she didn't mean to. Arthur did what he had to do." He had stopped crying now, but his face was red, and he still looked upset.

"That's no excuse!" Gwaine yelled.

Kilgharrah shot him a look. "Young fledgling, perhaps if you listened to the tale, you would understand."

"Don't you _fledgling _me!" Gwaine shouted, obviously furious. "How could Arthur -?"

"He didn't know, Gwaine." Merlin explained coldly. "He never _knows_. About _anything_."

"He has literally ignored everything you've done for him for the last ten years, hasn't he?" Gwen breathed.

Merlin shrugged. "Or taken credit for it."

Percival's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? How can you cope with the prat?"

Merlin shrugged once again. "Guess I'm used to it."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"SOOOOOOOOO!" Gwaine screamed.

They all glowered at him.

"What now?" the drunk asked innocently.

"To the Lake." Merlin said.

"To the Lake." Gwen agreed.

"To the Lake." Mordred nodded.

"TOOOO THE LAAAAAAKEEEEEE!" Gwaine bellowed.

They all turned and gave him patronizing stares.

"I'm on a roll here, people!"

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 50 REVIEWS!**

**SO PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE**

**I NEEED THEM!**

**EXTRA AITHUSA SHAPED COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! PLUS FREE COPIES OF MERLIN'S AUTOBIOGRAPHY 'MY LIFE PROTECTING A ROYAL PRAT'!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE**


	16. Chapter 16

It stretched out before them like a sheer mirror, rippling slightly on the surface but otherwise untouched. Towering trees protected and surrounded the sacred place, and the rocks clusters across the great lake held home to a shimmering silver waterfall. Breathless, Merlin quickly tied up the horses, leading the knights and his Queen to the long pebbly shore. They were all in silent mourning for Lancelot and Freya, paying their respects to those laid in the Lake.

Merlin knelt down and gently brushed his fingertips to the water, closing his eyes. _Freya. Freya, can you hear me? Are you here? Please._

As in reply, a great wind rose up, twisting and turning the leaves of the trees, causing them to whisper, and the Lake was suddenly not so silent anymore, with deer nibbling at clumps of sweet grass in the distance on other shores, and hawks and falcons nestling in trees, squeaking.

"This is the place?" Percival whispered.

"This is the place." Merlin confirmed. "Stay close to me; you'll be protected."

"What now?" Gwaine murmured, with a now humourless tone.

Merlin stood, taking a deep breath. "We summon Morgana."

"We _summon _her?" Gwen frowned.

"Oh, it's not really summoning." Merlin assured her. "It's a kind of... invitation, I guess you could say."

"An invitation for her to kill us." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I should have stayed with the dragon?"

"Gwaine." Elyan hissed scoldingly. "Show some respect!"

Merlin suddenly waded waist deep into the Lake, his eyes squeezed shut. Gwaine made to stop him, but the other knights halted him in his tracks; Gwen hung back, wary, while Mordred was only a few steps away from the water, watching eagerly. Merlin paused in the middle of the Lake - he wasn't wading now, he was swimming. Sculling calmly, he laid his two hands on the surface of the water, letting tiny waves wash over them. Inhaling deeply, his eyes flew open, topaz gold, shining, and the Lake exploded. Guisers shot up through the water, spraying the land, the deer herd scattered, the birds squawked wildly, taking off into the sky with a flutter of wings. An eerie sense seemed to fill the air. It was like a thin mist, covering them like a heavy layer. But then, suddenly, it was gone, floating off through the woods, towards Camelot's citadel.

"Merlin?" Gwen cried out, concerned, for their warlock had not moved from the centre of the Lake.

Mordred yanked off his chainmail and made to enter the lake, kicking off his shoes.

"NO!" Merlin yelled. "None of you! Do NOT enter the Lake!"

Mordred hesitated.

"Don't! I'm warning you." Merlin began to wade back towards them. "Mortals disturb the spirits below."

Once Merlin had exited the Lake, all were shocked to see that his clothes and self were completely dry, as if they had never come in contact with the water.

"What now?" Elyan asked.

Merlin grimaced. "We wait."

"So now we're waiting to be killed. Yep, should have definitely gone with the dragon."

"GWAINE!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

Morgana looked up. She was hiding, in an abandoned part of the castle. She did not need to make any appearance. She had the King to do as she wanted, a slave to her will.

A thin mist spread throughout her chambers, hovering a metre over the floor. Morgana leapt up, standing on her bed, alarmed. Calming, she knelt, letting her fingers spread through the strange air. Her head was instantly filled with ideas and suggestions that made her scowl.

_Merlin._

_A meeting._

_At the Lake of Avalon._

Well, well, well. It seemed that Camelot's little protector was finally going to show his face. Morgana had guessed once she had realised that the servant had magic, that Merlin was Emrys. When she heard of Merlin's supposed death, she had been overjoyed, before hearing that now Merlin was suddenly alive again. She then had ordered his death. Warlocks were so annoying and hard to get rid of these days.

It would be easy now. All she would have to do... take a hundred or so of Arthur's forces, brainwashing them, to meet the brave little army.

But then another word popped into her head.

_Alone._

Alone? Damn it, why did all these meetings have to be alone these days?! It would be so much easier if...

"He's broken the rules before." Morgana spoke quietly to herself, smirking. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

"I am still older than you!"

_I think you'll find that I am._

"Shut up, dragon."

_Shut up, lion._

Quora whipped around, fixing Aithusa with a glare before bursting out into laughing. Seconds later, the little dragon joined in.

Ardwyad scuffed the ground with her shoe. "You know, I sometimes wonder whether or not Morgana and Arthur were like this."

_You mean, like brother and sister? They are, aren't they? Uther was their dad._

"Yeah, he was. Do you think Morgana ever thought of Arthur as her brother, and was sisterly to him?"

_From what I could gather from Mummy's thoughts... Morgana was once really, really nice. But then Uther turned her when he ordered sorcerers to be executed, and she started to find she had magic. Mummy tried to help her, but couldn't reveal himself. It was only really a year that Mummy knew her, that she was nice. After Morgana found her sister Morgause, that was when she really started turning evil._

"And Merlin stopped her, time after time, didn't he?"

_Morgana didn't know it was him. She was convinced it was some old dude called Emrys._

"Merlin's Emrys."

_She was looking for the wrong person._

Quora knelt and placed her hand on Aithusa's head, swearing, "I promise I will never turn like that, on you."

_I promise I'll never turn like that on you._

"You're my little brother."

_Hey, who said anything about little?_

"I'll tell on you!"

_Who ya gonna tell?_

"Dad!"

_Oooh, harsh._

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that Father would have been heading for the Lake of Avalon."

_That's where you were from._

"Yes. Which makes me think... something terrible is approaching. Something dark."

* * *

Merlin sat motionlessly on the shore of the Lake. The other knights had settled back in the edge of the forest, making a fire and cooking a hare they had caught. They were waiting. For Morgana. How was Merlin meant to fight her? She was strong... _But I'm stronger_, Merlin tried to convince himself, _And I have the best knights of Camelot on my side, and the Queen, and two dragons and a black lion._

A sudden movement caught the warlock's eye, and he leapt to his feet.

It was a beautiful, small girl, fair-skinned with silky dark chocolate brown hair, and soft eyes, wearing a tatty but royal scarlet dress.

Merlin stared, breathless. "Freya?"

* * *

"Gather the troops!" Arthur commanded.

_No, what are you doing? This is Merlin, this is Guinevere! You are NOT going to kill them, Arthur._

_You will kill them, Arthur. They will die. They must die. Emrys must die._

_I can't! I won't, Morgana!_

_YOU WILL DO AS I BID!_

"We set out at sunset!" Arthur yelled to his guards. All of his knights, including the traitorous Sir Leon, were in the dungeons.

_I can't kill my best friend or wife..._

_You will, Arthur._

_I can't, Morgana. Please. Don't make me do this._

_You WILL kill Emrys._

_I can't._

_Feel the pain, Arthur. Feel the pain of your loved ones. Feel the pain that I felt._

_Morgana..._

_What?_

_I'm sorry._

_Too late, Pendragon. You will die, along with Emrys. Albion will fall, Camelot will be mine. Everybody will die at my hand._

_You are cruel, Morgana. Heartless._

_Aren't I? You're heartless, Arthur. Gwen will die, along with your child._

_GUINEVERE IS PREGNANT?!_

_With your son. And you will die, and Merlin, and Gaius, and Gwen and him. You will all die._

* * *

**SEE, I GOT FIFTY AND I UPDATED! NOW PLS PLS PLS I AM JUST AIMING FOR SIXTY! PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

A twig snapped.

Quora froze, whipping around, drawing her sword as silently as she could. Aithusa stopped in front of her, turning back to fix her with a confused look. The baby dragon cocked his head, before finally backing up so he was standing by his 'sister's' side.

"Did you hear that?" Quora whispered.

_Hear what?_ Aithusa looked around. He had once again resorted to telepathy, since he only spoke to those who could not hear him: Morgana for example.

"Shhhh!" Quora said urgently. "Did you hear that twig snap?"

Aithusa shrugged. "Probably just a rabbit."

Quora shot him a look. "Like the last time it was a rabbit, and it turned out to be blood-thirsty Camelot guards out for _our_ blood?"

_Hey, that wasn't my fault! Anyways, remember, you fought them off._

"Yes, and I also remember the fact that you did nothing while I risked my butt for you!"

Quora froze again as there was another crunch from the undergrowth. She grabbed Aithusa by the... well, let's just call it scruff, and snapped her hand around his muzzle, silently carrying her 'brother' into the shadow of a large pine tree, before making for the thick undergrowth beside it. They waited, breathing heavily.

Horse hooves thundered past them, as another large group of Camelot guards stormed past, swords drawn, horses tearing at their bits. Aithusa set his terrified eyes on Quora's amber ones, as they waited with held breath. Finally, when the racket calmed, Aithusa stuck his head out of the bush.

_I think it's safe. _he whispered.

Quora stood up carefully, searching their area thoroughly, before stepping out of the ferns, wiping sweat from her brow, her heart pounding inside her chest. "Whoa, that was close."

"Yeah, it was." agreed another voice.

The black lion snarled and pounced on their watcher, fangs bared, claws unsheathed. The watcher yelped and tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late - the lion had pinned him and was growling at him ferociously, eyes filled with hatred and a tenderness to protect her younger 'brother'.

"Quora?" Arthur gasped.

"Arthur!" Quora gaped, snapping back into human form and leaping upwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The King asked disbelievingly, staggering to his feet. "Where's Guinevere?"

"She's with Father and the knights." Quora explained. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait, is this Arthur, or Morgana?"

"Arthur." the King reassured her quickly. "Morgana's gone, for now. She said something inside my head about a lake...

Aithusa piped up, _The Lake of Avalon! That must be where Mummy's planning to have the face off._

A puzzled look came over Arthur's face as Quora nodded seriously at Aithusa.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur questioned the pair worriedly. "My god... what have I done? I drove my best friend away who continuously put his life on the line for me and the people I cared about, not even worrying about himself or the assassins or the monsters. He saved my life so many times... he lost count, for god's sake!"

"Yes, that pretty much sums up my Father's whole life." Quora nodded, smiling.

"I have to apologise to him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quora shouted, as the King made to sprint desperately off into the darkness of the forest. "You're the King, you can't go around alone, not when Merlin's not around to protect your arse!"

_She's got a point. _Aithusa admitted.

"And don't you think it's a bit crazy to go after _the _Lord Emrys, while Morgana has potential control over your whole body and mind?"

"Didn't think about that one." Arthur confussed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Go! Now! Back to the citadel!" Quora commanded. "Before Morgana takes control of you again."

Arthur crossed his arms like a sulky toddler, before mumbling, "Okay, mum" while rolling his eyes and striding back towards Camelot. Quora smirked smugly, while Aithusa nuzzled her leg.

The King had only taken a few steps when he whipped back around, eyes blazing black and gold, an evil grin overcoming his worried face as he drew Excalibur, starting back towards them. "Prepare to die, Ardwyad!" he spat, but not in his own voice, but Morgana's.

Quora blinked, backing away warily from the angry possessed King. "Okay, there is only one thing to say at a time like this!"

_Waffles! _Aithusa screamed.

Quora stamped her foot. "No, not waffles, you dollophead, Aithusa! I was going to say run!"

_Well, let's, before Arthur chops our heads off for trophies!_

"Very good idea!"

* * *

"Freya." Merlin gasped, tears filling his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of her.

The knights jumped up, drawing their swords, and Mordred instantly held a fireball in his hand, rushing to Emrys' aid, while Gwen cried out and ran towards them. An invisible barrier that Merlin's love cast with a wave of her hand intercepted them and kept them at bay while they shouted for Merlin to run.

The young druid girl knelt down and took Merlin's face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Merlin, you must run." she whispered, voice filled with emotion, tears dribbling down her pale cheeks. "Morgana has broken the rules of the game. Please, my love, you must run."

"I can't." Merlin told her weakly. "Please, I don't want to leave you."

Freya smiled gently. "Neither I you, Merlin. But you must go. You must find Arthur. If you do not, I fear your destiny shall be destroyed and the tattered pieces will be unfixable." Freya pressed her forehead to Merlin's, smiling. "Please, Emrys. You must save your King. Not for his sake... or Albion's sake... or Gwen's sake... but for his son's sake."

"Gwen is pregnant." Merlin choked out, more choked up about the thought of leaving Freya than of Gwen being with a child.

"Nobody would wish a son to grow up without a father." Freya said softly. "And I know, Merlin, that if Balinor had this choice... to either leave Hunith for only a day, or save you, he would save you a thousand times over."

"You mean... I can see you again?" Merlin demanded.

"Every sunrise and every sunset." Freya promised him.

"Then... I must save Arthur's son."

When he looked up again, Freya was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin whipped around, eyes flashing. "Run." he breathed.

Gwaine and Percival reacted instinctively, grabbing the reins of the horses and mounting up, while Elyan helped Gwen up. Mordred and Merlins' eyes met and Mordred felt memories flashing through his mind, memories of only a few seconds ago. Realising instantly, he galloped over to Merlin and as the young warlock swung himself onto his horse's back, he kicked his mount into a gallop, vanishing into the trees. The Queen cried out as Mordred began leading them around the Lake, in the opposide direction to where Merlin was heading.

"Wait, wait!" Gwen called out, tears filling her eyes. "Wait, we can't leave Merlin!"

"Morgana's broken the rules of the game." Mordred growled. "She's sending an army to take Merlin down. He's giving us an opportunity to get away while he creates a distraction."

"But we can't leave him!" Gwaine protested.

"Look, he's Emrys, I'm a druid, I just do as he tells me to." Mordred said desperately. "He's not my lord or whatever, but he's doing this to keep you safe, Gwen."

_Tell her, Mordred_.

Mordred jumped when he heard Emrys calling to him telepathically. _Emrys? Tell her what?_

_Tell Queen Guinevere of Camelot that she bears a child. Tell her of Arthur's son._

Mordred nodded quickly. _I will protect her, Emrys, and the young Prince._

_Thank you, Mordred. I sincerely appreciate it. _Merlin thanked him.

Mordred took a deep breath. "My lady, Merlin has given me permission to inform you that you are with a child, Arthur's son and the heir to the Pendragon throne."

Gwen blinked in shock, but was too surprised to retort back. The knights shifted their formation so they were surrounding the Queen, with Mordred leading out in front.

"We'll head towards Caerleon." Mordred told them quietly. "And we might be able to slip through."

"To the Western Isles?" Percival guessed.

Mordred agreed and they rode on in silence.

"I just hope Merlin will be okay." Gwen whispered.

* * *

_Knock him out, KNOCK HIM OUT! _Aithusa yelled, leaping around frantically to avoid being slashed by Arthur, who was going absolutely crazy with fear, worry, anger, rage and whatever the hell Morgana was putting inside his head. _Quora, knock him out!_

"I'm trying!" Quora snapped, jumping in the air and Arthur tried to take out her legs. "You could help, you know!"

_Hey, you're the oldest, you're meant to be protecting me, sis._

"Shut up, Aithusa!"

Ardwyad's eyes flashed and the King's sword suddenly dropped to the ground, as heavy as lead. Arthur was unable to pick it up, Morgana pulling desperately at it in the King's body. While Arthur wasn't looking, Quora snuck up behind him and bashed him on the head with the shield the King had dropped. Arthur stopped and swayed slightly before falling unconscious to the ground, Morgana vanishing in his eyes instantly.

"Well, this is slightly awkward." Quora stated as she and Aithusa stood above a now unconscious King Arthur, who was flat on his front, sprawled out on the ground. "What the hell are we meant to do with him now?"

_We can try and meet up with Merlin. _Aithusa suggested. _He might be able to break the enchantment._

"Good idea." Quora agreed.

_He's riding away from the Lake of Avalon. _Aithusa informed her. His Dragon Eye allowed her to keep contact with his Dragon Lord, to find his location and follow him, though he was far away. _He's left Mordred, the knights and the Queen to head on towards Caerleon. _

"Well..." Quora knelt down and untied a map from Arthur's belt, spreading it out of the leaves in front of her. "Father is around _this _area here, the West side of the Darkling Woods, I'm guessing. And we're... here. To the North. I swear I saw Gorlois's resting place a few miles back, when we were running."

_We could take a loop, heading through the Darkling woods. _Aithusa nodded. _And we'll meet up with Mummy._

Quora shot him a look. "You know, it's just weird when I call Merlin Father and you call him Mummy. Maybe we should just call him Merlin."

_Agreed. While travelling through the woods we'll have to be carefull and look out for Morgana's patrols though._

Quora grimaced, rolling the map up and placing it in her own belt tied up. She then proceeded to try and heave the unconscious Arthur up to carry him. The dragon and black lion ended up taking turns to carry the King on their backs. They were making steady progress, entering the Northern parts of the Darkling Woods, when they heard a twig snap.

"We're not alone." Quora whispered.

"Hey, relax, it was probably just a bunny." Aithusa said out loud, for once. The telepathy was tiring him. "We're completely safe."

_"ARGHHHHHH!" _Morgana's army yelled in chorus, charging towards them with their swords raised.

Quora shot Aithusa a look.

The baby dragon looked sheepish. "There are some sentences I should just keep away from."

* * *

Merlin cursed as he realised that he was being pursued by a patrol of Camelot's guard, possessed by Morgana and intent on probably killing him. He steered his horse into the deeper thicket, earning a short and flick of his steed's tail. Jumping a log, the horse and warlock galloped away from the chasing guards.

Merlin turning in the saddle and, his eyes flashing gold, yelled, "_Astrice!" _(Strike!)

Two guards were thrown backwards off their horses with shouts and they landed metres away, unconscious. Merlin sighed in relief, but now had to focus on getting rid of the other five guards. An arrow whizzed past his ear and he ducked, staying low in the saddle and cursing Morgana once again.

"_Forbærne!" _the warlock hissed. (Burn up!)

A blazing fireball hurled towards the patrol, unseating another two riders, leaving three more.

"_áwierdnessa!" _(Destroy!"

The explosion behind him made heat prickle on the back of his neck. He turned back only to see an arrow shoot past his earlobe again. The explosion had not effected the three. He shook his head, urging his own horse to go faster.

"_flódas ábræc ealdorgewinnan!" _Merlin yelled, power radiating in a stream behind him. (Wave of water destroy!)

The earth rumbled beneath and suddenly a massive swirling wave of river water appeared in a flood, sweeping a rider and horse away out of sight, drowning the earth. Merlin wa finally able to breath properly, relieved that he only had two riders left to unseat.

"_B__escúfan!" _he bellowed. (Throw back!)

A red light shot backwards towards the guards. Eyes widening, they leapt out of the way, steering their horses off course for a few seconds before regaining their balance and continuing their pursuit.

"_Friþhengestas áscyhhe!" _Merlin commanded firmly. (Horses fear!)

The two horses reared, whinnying in fear, throwing the riders backwards and bolting into the undergrowth.

Merlin urged his horse onwards until he finally left the seven unconscious guards far behind him. He was now in the middle of the Darkling Woods and he slipped out of his saddle for a breather, panting slightly, his magic bubbling inside of him, making up for his lost energy.

However, he was not paying attention; a twig snapped behind him and a figure appeared.

"Hello Emrys." Morgana sneered before throwing him backwards.

The last thing Merlin saw was the Morgana's evil, triumphant smirk before the black oblivion swallowed him whole.

* * *

"Mordred." Gwen called him for the one hundredth time. "Mordred, I'm worried about Merlin."

Gwaine groaned. "No offence, your majesty, but please give it a rest."

The Queen and the knights had settled down to rest their horses. They were near the border markers to signal you were entering Caerleon, and they figured they would be safe enough to sleep for a few hours without being attacked or disturbed. It was obvious that Gwen was clearing concerned for Merlin. She had asked for them to turn back so many times that Gwaine just felt like turning back to get her to shut up.

Guinevere shot Gwaine a look, before adopting the puppy dog eyes. Mordred squirmed. Gwen pouted. Mordred shook his head, turning away and leaping up to collect firewood. He would not yield to the look. He would not give in to the eyes.

"I want to go back to help him." Gwen pretty much wailed.

"Your highness, we must protect you and your son." Leon pointed out. "And we can hardly do that in battle."

Meanwhile, Elyan was preparing a rabbit for a stew and Percival was trying and failing to start up a fire. Mordred returned a few minutes later with firewood; Percival then complained that the wood was too wet to start a fire with. Mordred piled the sticks up in star shape before turning his back on the others.

_"Bærne." _Mordred muttered, his eyes glowing topaz.

Percival shot him a look. "That's cheating."

"It's not cheating when you're born with it." Mordred murmured, a smug smile lighting up his face.

Gwaine grinned and slung an arm around Mordred's neck. "Oh, Mordred, you are like a dear brother to me." he drawled. "A dear brother who is beloved by many-"

"I'm not teaching you any magic." Mordred said plainly.

Gwaine pouted. "Oh, come on, mate. A teeny weeny bit?"

"That's Emrys' decision, not mine." Mordred muttered, his eyes on the fire.

"What does Emrys actually mean?" Elyan asked curiously. "We know Merlin is Emrys, and about his destiny and being the most powerful warlock ever thing, but you hear druids mentioning him all the time."

Mordred shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, Emrys is the Lord of Old Magic and is... well, I guess you can say he's the Lord of the Druids."

"_All _druids?" Leon sounded shocked.

"Most clans have pledged their alliance with Emrys." Mordred explained. "And he has power among them and is considered a Lord."

The drunk of the knights sighed thoughtfully. "Lord Merlin." Gwaine raised an eyerbrow, frowning slightly, as if realising something. "High Priest Merlin? You know, it's strange how all these titles suit Merlin."

"He's probably sick and tired of having so many." Mordred said tiredly. "Merlin, Emrys, Lord of Old Magic, High Priest, Lord of the Druids, Saviour, Prince, Last of the Dragon Lords, I could go on." He rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling his hair.

The knights realised this was an awkward subject for the druid knight and turned away, seated on their logs and fallen trees.

Silence fell.

Well this was awkward.

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

_I'm trying!_

"AITHUSA, GET YOUR BIG LAZY LIZARD BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP ME FIGHT OFF THESE GUARDS!"

Quora stabbed another guard with her sword, gasping as she did so for breath. Though she was exhausted, she continued to fight. Aithusa swooped down and snatched three guards up in his claws, while breathing fire at another ten. The ten fell, roasted and the three in his claws died almost immediately. Managing to stab another five, Quora stepped backwards so she and Aithusa came back to back, grinning.

"I have never had this much fun in my life." Quora laughed, gasping for breath.

"How's Arthur?" Aithusa questioned worriedly.

Both looked up. And there was the King, floating, unconscious, in mid air, out of the reach of the Camelot guards intent on killing them. Ardwyad refused to shift in front of any guards, so slashed another five with one swing, bringing them all down, while Aithusa proceeded to burn some more. Finally, they were left surrounded with over thirty dead, unconscious or injured guards. Quora grimaced, throwing the sword aside and wiping blood off her hands onto a guard's cape.

"Um, Quora?" Aithusa called worriedly.

Ardwyad whipped around. To see anothe thirty Camelot guards charging towards them.

"Oh you're got to be kidding me."

**PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
